


Kingdom Hearts Orgy Party

by Redxan600



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal, Bisexual, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Lemon, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Orgy Party. A lemon collection where threesomes and group sex stories happens here. Requests are welcome. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. AU.
Relationships: Roxas/Axel/Xion, Roxas/Namine/Xion, Sora/Kairi/Riku, Terra/Aqua/Ventus
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 3/25/20: I've changed the title because I want to put in more than just threesomes. The rules are the same. But, I believe there will be more threesome stories than groupies stories. Just letting you know. And as always, if there's a story I'm not comfortable with, I will reject your idea. Again, I apologize in advance. And I decided to add Vanitas into the group because why not? I only did it out of kindness I suppose.
> 
> Hello, and welcome to this Threesome Lemon collection. Well, I wouldn't consider this a part of my series of collection. This will have to end sometime.
> 
> Now you may be wondering why I couldn't write these threesome stories in the story I've already wrote called, "Threesome Hearts". I want to separate them because I wanted Threesome Hearts to be a unique story between the characters that are receiving the love. In this orgy series, ALMOST everyone gets their fair share of love in one story. So, I hope I cleared this up for you.
> 
> Now before we start, I want to make some rules here just so you get the picture and understand how these requests works.
> 
> 1\. Be advised, I am not doing yaoi/yuri threesomes or groupsomes, they will be automatically rejected.
> 
> 2\. If you are going to make requests, it has to be from the relationship list.
> 
> 3\. Despite what I just said in list #2, I can also mix it up a bit and do a threesome that's not in the relationship list. Meaning, I can do a threesome with other characters in the character list. (e.g. Sora/Kairi/Namine, Sora/Riku/Aqua, Sora/Roxas/Kairi, etc.)
> 
> 4\. You are free to request an orgy story with different characters in the character list. But know this, if you request a story with no plot, no settings, and not even some details like what sex positions you want them to have, or if you want them to do some foreplay first and then have a creampie next, then I will write the request as it is. Like, I will just go straight into it, no build up whatsoever, just have them do it. Unless of course, if I have a story in mind for them.
> 
> 5\. There will be times when I will reject requests that I feel uncomfortable writing. So, I apologize in advance if I reject your request.
> 
> That's all I have for this. Without further ado, let the threesome lemons begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trio of friends share with each other in bed.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku are on the bed, naked as the day they were born, and they were fondling and kissing each other. Kairi is in between her favorite boys with Sora on her right side and Riku on her left side. Her tongue mingles with the boys, slipping and sliding each other. Her hands were gripping and stroking their harden cocks as their tongues were mingling. They feel so hard and big. Sora's member is an average size compared to Riku's since his is two inches longer and an inch thicker than Sora's.

Riku is stroking his two fingers against her soaking wet slit, prying moans from his red headed friend. His tongue slips and slides against Sora's and Kairi's. Meanwhile, Sora teases her clitoris with his skillful hands. He presses his thumb down on her sensitive pearl, and rubs against it. He flicks it and earns some whines and moans from Kairi and made her entrance even more soaked. He even rolled her pearl in between his fingers. Sora is getting hard as his tongue interacts with his friends.

Kairi yelped out when she feels the boys' other free hands fondling her busty tits. Riku roughly massages her left breast by squeezing it in his hand and pushing out her flesh in between his fingers. He kneads her breast like dough, squeezing and moving it and prying out whines from Kairi. Sora's skillful hands gently caresses her right breast by slightly squeezing it in his hand. His fingers brush against her nipple, flicking it, rolling it, and tugging it. Kairi was feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure from the boys' actions.

When their loins are all warmed up and ready to go, they start pleasing with one another. Sora lays down on the bed with Kairi sitting on his face and his mouth being covered with her soaked entrance. Riku, meanwhile, is facing Sora's tanned erection. His fingers slightly brushing against his shaft and head as he hits his dick with his soft breath. His dick throbbed and twitched in excitement.

When they were ready, Sora's and Riku's mouths begins to please one another's genitals. Sora's lips were kissing and smacking against her soaked flaps. Her fluids tasted so sweet as his lips embraced her folds. He dug his tongue inside her pussy, and buries it deep into her cavern. His tongue swirls and licks up her honey that stains on her wall. Kairi was fondling her full and heavy breasts as she feels his soft and wet tongue roaming her cavern in hot caresses.

Riku gripped Sora's shaft, softly exhales his warm breath on his cock, and he licks his shaft starting from the base and licking his way to the head. Then, he wraps his lips around the tip, and takes his friend's cock in his mouth. His soft and wet tongue slurps and twirls around his tanned cock, his thin, soft lips seals around his shaft and slides them up and down, and his mouth suckles onto his hard phallus, making it wet and slick with his saliva.

Kairi rolls her buds in between her fingers, gasping and panting out her hot moans. She tenderly caresses her tits to increase the pleasure in her body. She tipped her head back and bit her lower lip when she feels Sora's tongue wagging and thrusting deep into her soaked cavern. Her palm sinks into her fleshy orbs, massaging them with more intensity. Her leftover flesh were pushed out between her fingers.

Kairi shouted out moans of bliss when Sora's tongue hits her sweet spot. He thrusts his tongue at her secret spot and more of her honey were spilling out. Her fluids were spilled onto his mouth and his tongue was lapping up as much as it could. He feels her cavern walls tightening up and wrapping around his tongue. His fingers plays with her clit to increase the pleasure surging through her body.

Sora moans were reverberating against her pussy and that in turn, made her moan out in pleasure. Sparks of ecstasy were surging through his body as his dick is being pleased by Riku's mouth. The silver haired lad is slowly moving his head up and down. His wet lips were sliding up and down, his wet tongue was twirling and slurping up his shaft, and his mouth is suckling and prying his clear fluids.

In unison, Sora and Kairi receives their orgasm. Kairi's honey rushed out of her entrance and spilled onto his mouth. Sora managed to guzzle so much of her delicious honey as it was spilling out of her entrance and out of his mouth. He also groaned when his orgasm came and spilled his cum into RIku's mouth. Riku feels Sora's warm fluids filling into his mouth and he calmly gulps all of his loads down in his mouth.

After their orgasms passed, Kairi and Sora were panting and catching their breaths. Meanwhile, Riku is still hard and hasn't came yet. After Kairi regained her strength, she dismounted Sora, and lays next to him. Riku pulls Sora closer to him and sees Kairi's honey spilled on his mouth. He applies his tongue on his chin, and trails it up to his lip as he licks up the fluids. After Sora recovered, he cups Riku's face, embraces his lips with his, and delve his tongue into his mouth and twirls his soft tongue around his.

After their brief hot make out session, Riku flips himself over and he is now faced with Sora's cock once again. It has been fully erect from their passionate tongue kissing. Sora is still laying on the bed and he is faced with Riku's thick, rock hard, dick. His lips were touching his tip, and all he is doing is leaving his kisses on the head, teasing him to push his hips down. Riku shuddered when he feels a soft exhale blowing into his exposed anus. He looks back and sees Kairi grabbing his taut ass and spreading his cheeks.

He got even harder at the sight of her licking her lips. When he is ready, he push his hips down, and sinks his dick into Sora's mouth. Then, he takes Sora's cock back into his mouth again, and bobs his head up and down. Kairi buries her mouth deep into Riku's ass, and thrusts her tongue in and out of his anus. The mixed sensation of his cock being sucked and his anus being slurped on was sending shivers of excitement through Riku's body.

Sora's lips seals around his thick shaft as he moves his head. His tongue twirls around his length as his mouth suckles on his member. He also was making some soft, wet, and slurping noises as he is sucking his friend's rod. His moans thrums against his pole when he feels Riku's mouth blowing him like a pro. His dick feels the soft, wet suction of his mouth, his slippery wet tongue running all over his cock, and his soft, kissable lips sealing around his manhood and squeezing out his cum.

Riku moans when he feels Sora's moan thrumming against his cock. In response, he increases the pace of his movements. He takes Sora's dick deep in his throat, producing some gulping sounds, coaxing his length with his saliva, and prying out moans from the spiky haired boy. His dick gets even harder when he feels Kairi's tongue prodding against his prostate.

Kairi squeezes Riku's tight, taut ass cheeks, sinking her fingers deep into his flesh as she vigorously thrusts her tongue in and out. Her wet tongue slides against the walls of his anus, making it all slick and slippery. She knew she is doing a good job when she hears the blissful moans coming from the short silver haired boy. Using one hand, she cradles his dangling orbs, and that already pushed him to the edge of his orgasm.

Sora's cheeks were being filled with Riku's cum. Some of it spilled out before he could swallow all of his loads. Next, Riku feels Sora's cum filling into his cheeks and a drop spilled out and trailed down to his chin as he tries to gulp down his creamy loads. Knowing the boys had their orgasms, Kairi pulls away and sees the sticky mess she left on the crevice of his ass.

The trio were off the bed, standing on the floor, and were making out with each other once again. Sora is sandwiched between his two friends with Kairi in front of him and Riku behind him. Sora's lips were smacking against Kairi's as he languidly roams his hands up and down on her waist. Meanwhile, Riku fondles Kairi's butt cheeks as he rubs his cock up against the crevice of Sora's butt cheeks.

Sora's lips released Kairi's, and she place her lips against Riku's. Sora feels how hard Riku is as he prods against his butt. He rolls his buttocks against him, prying out groans from the silver haired lad. As Kairi's tongue dances with Riku's, her fingers carefully and gently wrap around Sora's length, and felt how hard he is. Meanwhile, Sora left kisses on her collarbone as her lips were busy with Riku's.

After Riku finishes with Kairi with their tongue dancing, Sora leans back against Riku and tips his head back to face him. Riku is a foot taller than Sora, so he leans his face towards his friend, delve his tongue deep into his damp cavern, and embrace his lips against his. Meanwhile, Kairi kneels down and faces Sora's erection, and she takes it in her mouth as she lets the boys enjoy themselves with their lips.

Riku roams his hands around Sora's lean, taut body while Sora did the same with Riku's muscular torso. Riku's hands slides down against Sora's taut chest, his fingers were brushing up and down against his harden nipples. His hands lowers down to his flat, tight stomach, and he felt how toned his belly is. He lowers his hand down to his groin, and feels Kairi's head moving back and forth. She takes her head in his hand, moves her, and has her take his dick deeper in her mouth.

Sora's fingers were brushing up against Riku's rock hard, toned six pack abs. He press his palm against his abs, and rubs his hands up and down against him. Then, his fingers wraps around Riku's wrists, and slowly roams its way up to his strong, lean arms. His fingers trace the lines of his toned muscles he built in his arms. And then, he threw his arms around his neck, and push the back of his head to deepen their kiss.

Kairi moves Riku's hands away when she is all warmed up and ready to go. Sensing that Kairi is ready, Riku easily slips his erect cock into Sora's ass since his dick is coax with Sora's saliva. The silver haired lad swallows the spiky haired boy's moans. Riku pulls his lips away from Sora's, and their tongue continues to twirl and swirl outside of their mouths before they retract their tongues back into their mouths. A small thread of their saliva was made when they pulled their tongues away before the thread immediately broke.

Sora pulls his head forward, and he was caught off guard by Kairi who gave him a quick smooch on his lips before she mounts him. She place her hands on Sora's shoulders for support, and she tries to wrap her legs around him, but Riku is behind him. So, the short silver haired boy held her legs up and supported her while Sora wraps his arms around her back so she wouldn't fall.

Sora's erection slips into Kairi's hungry cavern. Her opening is making so much lewd and embarrassing noises as his member slides right in. Her walls were greedily sucking him in and spilling fluids as it was making suctioning sounds. But she doesn't care how embarrassing it sounds, she wants to feel good with her boys. In this position they were in, there was love, bond, and trust.

Kairi has to trust her boys not to drop her.

Sora's and Riku's strength is their love for one another.

And the bond they shared enhances them.

Sora is the first to move, rocking his hips back and forth, thrusting his cock into Kairi and retracting his buttocks against Riku. Then, Riku moves along with Sora and found a rhythm to his thrusts. As soon as Sora moves his hips back, Riku push his hips forward, and thrusts his cock against his prostate. Kairi sees the reaction the tanned boy makes. His eyes are blissfully closed, his eyebrows arched, and his soft lips are parted as he lets out his moans.

Sora feels so good with his friends sandwiching him and pleasing his body. He feels his member being tightly wrapped around as he feels her soft bust pressing up against his taut chest. He feels his anus being stretched apart and feels his prostate tenderly prodded by Riku's hard rod as he feels his muscular toned body pressing against his back. He buries his face in Kairi's collarbone as he lets out more of his moans.

Sora's hips were rocking faster and faster, holding onto Kairi tightly in his arms as his dick is being squeezed and milked, and his ass is being spread apart. As Sora lets out his hot pants, his blissful groans, and his pleasurable moans into Kairi's collarbone, Riku leans closer to Kairi's face, pressing his muscular torso against Sora's back and having him press his taut chest against her soft mounds, and plants his lips onto Kairi's.

The trio of friends were feeling so much pleasure that were filling into their bodies. Kairi feels her sweet spot being stroked at by Sora's rock hard pole, making her spill fluids on his cock and dripping on the floor. Her cavern was also letting out lewd suctioning noises as her pussy greedily sucks his member back in when he pushes his length forward. Her lips tenderly embraced with Riku's as his tongue delve into her moaning mouth and caresses with her tongue.

Riku feels his phallus being tightly squeezed when Sora's anus were wrapping around his shaft. He produces flesh smacking sounds when his groin smacks against his buttocks. The sounds of his thrusting only motivates him to move faster and thrust harder into his friend. He buries himself so deep into him, he feels his dick hitting against the prostate and making him shout out moans.

Sora feels his member being wrapped and squeezed by Kairi's insides. Her walls were also coaxing his length with her fluids, making his shaft all slick and slippery. It was enough for him to move faster into her womanly slick hole. He also feels the rapid thrusts of Riku's rock hard manhood pounding his ass and hitting against his prostate. The feeling felt so wonderful, his cock even got harder inside Kairi. The sound of Riku and Kairi making such lewd noises as they kiss was even sending him to the edge of his orgasm.

As one, the trio of friends receive their climax starting with Riku spilling his warm fluids inside Sora's ass and splashing his cum against his prostate. Kairi came next, and her walls tightly squeezed Sora's member as her fluids were rushing out of her. And finally, Sora received his orgasm when he feels his friends coming. With Riku's warm semen hitting against his prostate and Kairi's walls squeezing his shaft, he shouted as he came as hard as he could. His semen fills Kairi's womb to the brim, and the auburn chick blissfully gasped and moaned to his rushing warm fluids filling inside her.

Their orgasm were powerful, but they were not done yet. Their loins are still hungry for each other. They went back to the bed with Sora laying down on the mattress, Kairi saddling him, and Riku standing near the edge of the bed while he grip Sora's ankles and lift his legs up in the air. Kairi hovers her entrance above Sora's erect manhood, and Riku prods Sora's anus with his tip.

As soon as Sora gives them the signal, Kairi's cavern engulfs Sora's member while Riku penetrates his friend's ass once again. Sora tipped his head back and let out a loud groan of pleasure as he feels his friends penetrating him and swallowing his cock. Kairi feels Sora getting harder when Riku's tip prodded against his prostate. Sora's friends begins to move at their own pace.

Kairi bounces her hips up and down, letting out her blissful as she feels his length hitting against her sweet spot. Her eyes were blissfully closed, her head slightly tips back, and her kissable lips were parted to let out hot pants. Her full and heavy breasts bounces up and down alongside with her. Her hands roams around his taut torso as she rides him. Her fingers plays with his nipples, brushing each fingertip against his bud. Her nails slightly rakes down against his skin, not leaving a scratch on his flesh.

Riku rapidly rocks his hips as fast as he can go, hammering his friend's ass and prostate with much force he puts in. His cock and his thrusts were making Sora shout out his moans of pleasure along with Kairi's help. As soon as the tip of his cock hits his prostate again, Sora bucks his hips up and arches his back. Kairi moaned out when she feels him hitting deep inside her.

Riku leans towards Kairi's face and she crook her neck to face him. She threw her arms behind her and around his neck, and their mouths were connected to each other once again, and their tongues began to dance with one another again. She feels Sora's hands cupping and fondling her tits, and gently massages them as his palm sinks into her flesh.

Together, the trio of friends obtained their climax once again. Starting with Riku, he sheathed himself deep inside Sora, and fills his anus with more of his semen. As soon as Sora feels the warm splash of Riku's cum hitting against his prostate again, he came as hard as he could. Kairi's fluids rushed out of her as soon as she feels Sora's cum filling her womb to the brim.

Kairi retracts her tongue and mouth away from Riku, dismounted Sora, and sees how much fluids she spilled on Sora's groin. Both Kairi and Riku approaches near Sora's crotch, and cleans up the mess she left. Sora slightly moaned when he feels soft, wet tongues lapping up the fluids on his dick and groin. He feels those tongues wrapping around his flaccid dick, sucking and slurping his cum and fluids off his dick. It didn't take him this long to get him erect again.

As Sora is still laying on the mattress, Riku mounts him with his back facing him. His ass is still wet and slick from earlier thanks to Kairi. Without any trouble at all, Riku grabs Sora's erection, and he slowly dives his hips down and he threw his head back and let out a groan when he feels Sora's member spreading and widening him as his cock enters inside him.

While Riku is delving his hips, Kairi mounts Riku, and her cavern swallows his entire length. Her hips pushed his hips down and Sora threw his head back in pleasure when he is fully sheathed inside Riku. The silver haired lad now knows how Sora feels when his ass is penetrated while having his cock massaged and squeezed by Kairi's hungry, wet walls. Kairi groans to Riku's size spreading and widening her apart. She can feel him pressing the tip against her cervix.

Riku supports himself by placing his arms between either side of Sora's torso, and planting his legs on the sides of Sora's legs. Kairi supports herself by placing her hands on Riku's strong shoulders and planting her toes on either side of Sora's hips. She still groans to the feeling of his large throbbing cock and he groans to the feeling of her insides wrapping around his length.

Kairi begins to move first, and starts bouncing her hips up and down, pushing Riku's hips down at the process. The short silver haired lad groaned and hissed at the sensation of his manhood being milked and squeezed by the bob cut auburn girl, and the feeling of a rod penetrating his tight ass and prodding against his prostate by the spiky chocolate haired boy.

Sora jerk his hips up to push his length deeper into him while Kairi pushes Riku down. Sora grabbed ahold of Riku's tight buttock, squeezing them in his grasp as he shoves his member into his friend's ass. The spiky haired kid groaned in pleasure when Riku clenches his cheeks and squeezes his firm member. He can feel himself hitting against his prostate and making his friend cry out in bliss.

Riku shouts out his moans as his friends fills his body with pleasure. The feeling of having his firm and thick length being wrapped and squeezed, milking his cock for his semen, is satisfying to him. The sensation of a manhood penetrating his butt and hitting against his prostate is exhilarating. These delightful sensation surges through his body and it is making him crying out in sheer pleasure.

Kairi tips her head back and her lips parted and curves into a satisfying smile to the sensation of having Riku's large and thick pole filling her cavern to the brim. She feels sparks of ecstasy when the tip of his cock is hitting against her cervix and brushing past her secret spot. She can already feel her lower belly building up pressure as her orgasm is reaching near.

She slams her hips down, sheathing his cock into her womanly cavern, and cries out in pleasure as her climax appears. Riku groaned out and spills his semen deep into Kairi's core. Sora shouts out as he fills Riku's ass with his cum. Kairi crashes her lips onto Riku's and heightens the sensation of her orgasm. The silver haired boy shuddered at the sensation of Sora's cum filling into his ass and splashing against his prostate, and Kairi's lips embracing his as her walls squeeze his manhood to the last drop.

Even after he finished coming inside her, Riku's cock is still firm and pulsating inside her. The silver haired lad also feels the chocolate spiky haired boy's member throbbing and pulsing inside his ass while he is still firm. Their libido hasn't been drained out of their bodies just yet. They got off the bed and stand on the floor again as they reposition themselves into a new position.

Sora and Riku are standing while Kairi's legs were lifted off the air. She is being sandwiched by her two favorite boys again with Sora behind her and spreading her cheeks and Riku in front of her and holding her legs and spreading them apart to widen her opening. The boys slip their phalluses inside her, and Kairi cried out in pleasure as she feels two cocks entering inside her.

The boys groaned and moaned to the sensation of Kairi's insides. They can feel each other through her thin membrane. Their cocks were throbbing and pulsating inside her. She likes the feeling of Sora's regular size member spreading her anus apart. But she loves the feeling of Riku's large and thick manhood widening her opening, fully sheathing himself inside her, and pressing the tip against the entrance to her uterus.

They waited for her to get adjusted to their size. One of her hands cups and caresses Sora's face, while the other slides down against Riku's firm, toned pec. She loves her boys very much, and she loves their cocks as well. When she is ready, the boys begins to move at their own pace, and thrusts their rods into her holes. Kairi cries out in bliss as she feels the individual pace of their thrusting.

Riku wasted no time and thrusts his cock as fast and deep as he could. His groin continuously pounds into her and produces wet slapping flesh sounds as her fluids were spilling out of her and onto the floor. The tip of his cock hammers into her cervix and strokes against her sweet spot, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. He groans to the feeling of her insides tightly wrapping around his length, and squeezing him for more of his cum.

Sora gently sway his hips back and forth, producing soft flesh slapping noises as his pelvis smacks into her ass cheeks. Her cheeks were also jiggling from the force of his thrusts, rippling through her flesh as his fingers were sinking deep into her butt. He groaned to the feeling of his member being tightly squeezed by the walls of her anus. Her walls were squeezing and milking him for his creamy milk to fill inside her ass.

Both Sora and Riku leaned towards their faces to each other, and caresses each other's lips as they move inside Kairi. Soft wet smacks were produced from their lips as they move inside her. They can feel each other rubbing against one another, hardening at the feeling of their phalluses rubbing and caressing each other through her thin membrane. Their tongues dances with each other as they moan to the sensation of her insides and their dicks rubbing up against one another.

Kairi's body is being sandwiched by the boys' bodies. Her breasts were being pushed against Riku's rock hard abs while her back is being pressed against by Sora's taut torso. The boys were kissing near her ear. Sounds of soft wet smacking lips, suckling noises, and pleasing, erotic moans were ringing in her ear. Those sounds were bringing her to the edge of her orgasm along with the feeling of their rods penetrating her holes.

The boys groan in her ear when they obtain their orgasm. Kairi yelped to the feeling of their warm semen filling her up. She feels Riku's thick loads filling her womb to the brim while Sora is filling her ass with his hot loads of his semen. She feels so stuffed with their harden cocks and their hot, thick loads filling into her. The boys pulled their lips away and produced a thread of their saliva that links to their tongues before it broke a few seconds later.

Unbelievably, they are not tired yet. Their cocks are still rock hard, and her loins is still hungry for their rods and semen. They went back to bed to get themselves into a new position. Sora laid on the bed with Kairi on top while Riku is sitting on his knees. This time, Sora penetrates Kairi's womanly cavern as he grabs her butt cheeks, sinking his fingers into her and pushing her flesh out between his digits, and spreads her cheeks apart. Then, Riku penetrates her ass with ease, grabs her arms, and pulls them back to him.

Kairi cried out in bliss as her holes were being stuffed with dicks again. Her breasts were planted on top of Sora's firm chest, her palms were pressed against Riku's six pack abs, and their cocks were filling her holes to the brim once again. The boys begins to move inside her and had her erupt some loud moans. She was already coming to this feeling, but they kept going and pounding her sensitive pussy.

As usual, Riku rocks his hips in a frenzy pace, slamming his groin into her butt cheeks, and making her flesh ripple and her cheeks jiggle. Sora's fingers are still clutched into her ass cheeks and spreading them for Riku as he rams his cock deep into her ass. He tip his head back when he feels the walls of her anus tightening up and squeezing his manhood for more of his semen.

Sora thrusts his pole up to her entrance and hammers her uterus. The tip of his rod continues to slam against her cervix over and over, again and again, filling her body with pleasure and prying out sounds of ecstasy from her. He groaned to the feeling of her insides wrapping around his length, milking and squeezing him for more of his creamy hot loads. Suddenly, his lips were being planted by Kairi's, and they were tenderly smacking each other before their tongues came out to play and dance with each other.

The boys can feel themselves rubbing against each other inside her and Kairi can feel from that, too. Her big, soft breasts swayed across Sora's taut chest as she was being plowed from behind. She feels the boys' cock slamming into her holes and rubbing each other through her thin membrane again. Having both hard erection filling her holes, her lips caressing and smacking against Sora's, and having him striking against her secret spot was heightening her pleasure.

With a final thrust, they buried their phalluses deep into her holes, and fills her body with more of their hot and creamy loads. Kairi feels even more stuffed with their cum filling even more into her. Her stomach is getting so full, and some of their cum gushed out of her ass when she couldn't take any more. It even gushed out of her pussy when her orgasm hits her and her fluids came rushing out of her along with Sora's cum.

They were now feeling so tired after doing so many positions. But their cocks are still rock hard, hungry for more. The same goes with Kairi, even if she is getting full of so much of their cum. They were laying on the bed, panting and recovering their energy before they can go at it again. Kairi is between her boys again with Riku on her right side and Sora on her left.

The trio was glowing from the after sex. Their bodies were sheeted in sweat and glistening. Kairi's arms were wrapped around the boys' shoulders as they were recovering. The soles of her feet were stroking up and down against their members to keep them erect for when they are fully recovered. The night is still young, and they have plenty enough stamina to keep going. Possibly enough to go at it until dawn. And even then, they'll still keep going. Because they are best friends, and their bonds are their aphrodisiac.

If you have any questions at all, please feel free to ask. Especially if you want to know more about the rules I listed out. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this series as there will be more to come. Did you like this chapter? Do you have an ~~threesome~~ orgy story for anyone in mind? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	2. Raping the Schoolgirl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion gets raped by two sexy strangers. In her mind, she refuses the pleasure, but her body screams for more.

The school rang it's final bell and all of the students from Twilight High School are done learning for the day. Xion and Kairi were heading home after a long day at their school. Xion is wearing a black sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt and a black belt, a short white pleated skirt and black boots that reach her mid-shin with beige color to the upper fifth. Meanwhile, Kairi was just wearing beige boots that reach up to her shins, a pink skirt, a long sleeved pink shirt, and a coat. The two girls made to the fork in the road where Kairi lives on one path while Xion lives on the other.

"Hey, Xion, you wanna come study with me? I really don't like studying all by myself." Kairi said.

"Mmm..." Xion checked her watch and said, "I can't. I have something else to do. Sorry."

"Okay. Maybe next time, then." Kairi said and went back home.

Xion walked on the sidewalk in the afternoon. The sun was starting to set and she checked her watch again. All of a sudden, a black car drove up right next to her. The car door opened and someone suddenly grabbed Xion. It happened all too fast. The next thing happened, her mouth was covered with a cloth that is laced with chloroform. Darkness begins to swallow her up and her body soon became calm and loose.

She awoke with a slight headache. When her eyes opened, she sees brick walls, a stair that leads somewhere upstairs, and two gorgeous, sexy males. One who looks to be in his teens, and the other who looks like he's in his twenties. The teen has a ruffled, blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and a wonderful tanned complexion. He was wearing a black buttoned shirt with a black tie and a black vest, along with ebony slacks and dress shoes. The other guy has red spiky hair with jade eyes. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt with a red velvet vest and white slacks with orange and red dress shoes.

These two sexy strangers both have an devious, yet, lascivious smirks on their faces. She then realized something when she tries to move. Her hands were suspended up in the air with the ropes tying her wrists and her soles were touching the cold ground. She tries to break free, but to no avail. Her heart was pounding, her throat went dry, and her body is shivering from this tense sensation and from her feet touching the chilly floor.

"Well, well... Looks like the cutie's awake." The spiky red haired guy said.

"W-Who are you guys?" Xion asked.

"We're just a couple of dudes who are looking for a good time." The blonde kid said.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Xion asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The red head said. "You're here to give us a good time."

"What?!" Xion exclaimed.

"Hey, Axel, you made sure you brought condoms this time?" The blonde kid asked.

"Uh..." The red head scratches the back of his head. "I kinda forgot, Roxas."

"Oh well, guess we'll make do with this." Roxas said.

The blonde kid approached Xion, which tensed the raven haired high schooler. He approached her from behind, his fingertips slightly brushing against her. His hands were placed on her hips and slowly moves them up. Each finger was crawling up and reaching up her chest. She shuddered at his touches, goosebumps prickled her skin. And then, he grabs her breasts into his hands.

Xion squealed and tries to break free from his grasp. "Eek! No! Don't!"

"Heh, heh, heh... What's wrong? I thought girls liked having their breasts being caressed." Roxas said as he squeezes her chest through her shirt.

"But I'm not that kind of girl!" Xion said.

"Oh?" Axel said. "But would you be if you would do it for money?"

"No! I won't do it for some quick cash!" Xion said.

"Then how about freedom?" Roxas suggested while lifting up her breasts and groping them.

"Freedom?" Xion asked.

"If you won't take the cash..." Axel said as he approaches Xion. "...Then I guess we have to keep you here. Unless you'll do it for your freedom." His hand dipped under her skirt and caresses her sex through her panties. "It really doesn't matter to us. You're already hot and wet for us."

Xion held back her moans and tries to resist the pleasure from their hands.

"So what will it be?" Roxas asked.

Her mind was being filled with ecstasy as she thinks this through. "You'll really let me go if I comply?"

"Of course. You have our promise." Axel said. He feels her panties getting soaked.

She blushed and said, "A-All right. I'll do it."

"That's a good girl." Roxas said. "But you have to stay tied up just in case you try any funny business."

Axel moves his hands away and sees the honey that was spilled all over his fingers. Her fluids were trickling down her creamy thighs and drenching her panties. Roxas unbuttons her shirt and frees her breasts from it's fabric prison. She let out a soft gasp when her bare breasts felt the chilly breeze blowing through her sensitive nipples. Roxas gropes her fleshy orbs and earns a soft moan from his captive.

"What's this? No bra?" Roxas asked. "Are you sure you're not a slut?"

"I'm not!" Xion said as she let out a moan. "It just felt uncomfortable when I'm wearing this shirt."

Roxas's strong hands sinks deeply into her flesh, and pushing out the leftovers in between his fingers as he squeezes and pushes his fingers and palms down onto her bosoms. His fingertips were teasing her erect buds that were harden due to the slight chill of this dank area. He tugs her tits forward and milks her like a cow while he rolls her buds in between his fingers.

Axel can see more of her fluids spilling out through her panties and making a small puddle on the floor. Her thighs were closing, her whole body was shaking, and she bit her lower lip to hold back her moans. Roxas rolls his groin up against her butt and she felt something hard rubbing behind her. Her heart pounds in fear, but her pussy is drooling in excitement.

Roxas dip one of his hand under her panties and felt how soaking wet her pussy is. His fingers were sliding up and down onto her slit, rubbing his palm against her entrance, and he even presses his thumb down onto her pearl. Soft gasps and whines were escaping from her. Her thighs were closing and trying to stop him from molesting her sacred area. But Axel grabbed her thighs and force them open. She blushed when her drenched opening is leaking out more of her sweet nectar. Roxas inserted two of his fingers inside her and begins pumping them in and out of her.

"Damn, you're so hot and wet in here." Roxas said as he vigorously pumps his fingers in and out. "Admit it! You are a slut!"

"But I'm not!" She cried.

"Your pussy is saying otherwise." Roxas said.

Axel slides his fingers up against her thigh to scoop up a drop of her nectar and sucks his fingers dry. It has a peculiar, yet, sweet taste. "Your pussy juices taste so great. I would like some more."

"No! Please!" Xion cried.

"Do you not want your freedom?" Roxas asked.

"But..." Xion hesitated.

While she was vulnerable, Axel slides her panties down and exposes her drenched opening. He can see her sweet nectar spilling out from her opening as Roxas continues to thrust his fingers deep into her. He remove his fingers out of her opening to taste her honey. He lick his fingers once and tasted this delightful flavor.

"Mmm... Your pussy taste so good! You should try some." Roxas said and shoves his fingers deep into her moaning mouth.

"No, please!" Xion moaned while having his fingers being shoved into her mouth and being caressed.

Axel sees more of her nectar being spilled out and flowing down to her thighs. He licks his lips and begins to lick her pussy clean. He drew a long, slow lick across her opening. Sharp gasps was released from the raven haired high schooler. When his tongue made it to her sensitive pebble, his tongue rapidly flicks against it and extract a sudden moan of pleasure from her.

"Look at that. You must be feeling good." Roxas said.

"I'm not!" She blurted.

Roxas cups her cheek and turns her face to him. "Well, it seems that we need to try harder, then." With his thumb brushing against her bottom lip, he opens her mouth and wraps his lips around hers.

His tongue darted inside and roams around her moaning mouth in hot caresses. Her cheeks were being flushed and her whole body was shuddering in excitement. Roxas continues to dry hump her from behind by rolling his hips against her and lewdly caresses her bare breasts. His fingers were teasing her nipples by flicking them and plucking them.

Axel rapidly laps his tongue up against her slit like a dog drinking water from it's bowl. Her fluids were flowing down onto his taste buds before it flows down to his esophagus. Then, he rapidly thrusts his tongue inside her and sends sparks of pleasure surging through her pussy. She was trembling and wriggling in ecstasy as her pussy is being filled to the brim with pleasure.

This was all too much for Xion to handle. Her breasts being fondled, her pussy being eaten out of, and her mouth being dominated was sending her to paradise. Her opening suddenly squirts out her sweet honey and spills it all over Axel's mouth. Her eyes rolled back in euphoria as her face was flushed. After her orgasm has finished, Axel moves away from her pussy and wipes the remains off his mouth while Roxas moves his mouth away from hers and formed a thread of saliva from their lips and mouths.

"Did you feel good from coming?" Roxas asked near her lips.

But all Xion did was softly pant against his lips.

"Can't believe she squirted so much. Let's see how much she can take." Axel said.

From within this dank place, there is a container that labeled toys. Axel opens the container and brought out some toys for Xion, plus a lubrication bottle.

"Here!" Axel said as he threw the bottle to Roxas.

Roxas opens the bottle and pours the cool lubricant all over her ass cheeks which made her shiver. She feels the lube flowing all over her cheeks and flowing into the crevice of her ass. Roxas gropes her butt cheeks and spreads the lube all over. He press his thumb against her puckered butt hole and earned a yelped from the high schooler. He rings around her puckered hole with his thumb before he carefully inserts it inside her. Then, he languidly pumps his thumb in and out to have her butt all loose and relaxed.

While Roxas was getting her butt ready, Axel brought out tape from the container that is compatible with a certain toy in his hand. He has a set of trio vibrating eggs that is connected to one remote. Using the tape, he placed the eggs over her hardened buds and over her sensitive pearl. Then, he turns on the vibration with having the settings to low vibration.

A sharp gasp escapes from her parted lips when she feels the surging pleasure from those vibrating eggs. Her pussy was already leaking out her sweet nectar and her whole body was wriggling and writhing in ecstasy.

"Aren't toys great? They make for a really great stimulation." Axel said.

With another toy in his possessions, he shows Xion a dildo that can thrust up into her. First, he teases her by tracing the tip of the toy over the lips of her pussy. Her hips begins to move as if she wants this toy to be inside her already.

"Wow, what's this? You're eager to have this toy inside you, aren't you?" Axel teased.

"Please... I can't wait anymore. Put it inside me." Xion said.

"Well, since you asked for it, I might as well." Axel said and slowly inserted the toy inside her.

Another soft gasp escapes from her as she feels the toy entering inside her. Axel turns on the toy and it begins to thrusts itself into her pussy. She was already feeling her passage being pleased by this toy. The muscles of her passage begins to clench around the toy and squeezes it out while her fluids were seeping through the toy. Knowing it was slipping out of her, Axel used the tape to keep the toy inside her. All it did was made her passage pull the toy deeper into her as it continues to thrust inside her in a regular, normal pace.

After her butt was all loose and relaxed, Axel hands Roxas another toy for her other hole. This toy is another type of dildo, one that is known as a beaded dildo. There are five rounded beads on this dildo. The tip has the smallest rounded bead, the second is slightly bigger than that, and after that the beads are slightly bigger than the other until the last bead is big enough to spread her anus apart. This dildo also have the addition to rotate and vibrate as well.

Her pussy clamps down on the toy when she sees that dildo. Roxas coats the toy in lube before he inserts it inside her ass. The tip went inside her ass, then the second bead came inside her. And then, the third bead, which is quite the right size to slip inside her slippery hole, entered inside her. She was letting out soft gasps as each bead was being inserted inside her. After the last bead was inserted, Roxas turns on the vibration and made the toy rotates inside her slippery anus.

All of these toys were making her body being filled with pleasure. Her thighs closed as she was writhing in pleasure. More of her nectar were flowing down to her thighs and trickling down onto the floor. She couldn't hold herself back any longer and lets out her sweet moans of pleasure. The two rapists smirked when they see her finally enjoying this wonderful euphoria.

This is only just the beginning.

Axel adjusted the ropes to loosen the suspension of her arms. With the pleasure overwhelming her, she fell on her knees and felt her pleasure heighten.

"Feeling good, princess?" Axel asked. "Well, you can't forget about us now. We want some of that, too, you know."

The rapists unzips their pants and release their manhood, which were rock-hard. Her eyes dilate when she sees how big they are. Their rock hard cocks were so stiff like poles and facing her with their pre-cum oozing out from the tip.

"I... I can't take that! You're too big! It won't fit in my mouth!" Xion said and then later moaned as the toys were getting stronger when Axel amps up the vibration of the eggs and the pacing of the dildo.

"Well, you won't know if you don't try." Roxas said.

He grabs her head and shoves his cock into her moaning mouth. Her eyes widen when her esophagus is being stuffed with his thick cock. He moves her head back and forth and feels her slick and damp mouth pleasing his cock. She was making some gagging and gulping noises which seems to aroused the boys. He pulled his cock out and sees his shaft being coated with her thick saliva with threads of her spit connecting from his shaft to her mouth.

"My turn." Axel said.

With his strong hand, he grasp her face and has her face his big cock. He gripped his shaft and slaps it against her cheek.

"You feel that? You feel how hard I am for you? How thick and meaty it is?" Axel teased.

He squeezed her cheeks to push her tongue out and slaps his cock against her tongue.

"Yeah, you like that?"

Without any delays, he shoves his thick cock into her mouth and her eyes rolled in bliss to feel her esophagus being filled with another meaty cock. The feeling of having her mouth being stuffed with a big cock seem to make her pussy clench onto the toy even tighter. She feels the dildos rubbing against each other through her thin membrane and rubbing against her insides.

Axel grabs her head and moves her head back and forth. She feels his cock slowly and deeply going in her throat. She still made some gagging and gulping sounds as he slowly moves her head. He pushes her head forward and she took his cock deep in her throat. Her nose was pressing up against his groin and he feels her esophagus wrapping around his thick length.

Roxas was stroking himself to keep himself hard as he watches Xion having her mouth stuffed. His slick, slimy cock produced squishy sounds as he stroke his shaft. "Come on, Axel, it's my turn."

"But I'm about to cum soon." Axel said.

"So am I."

"Okay, I guess we have to do this thing now." He said and takes his cock out of her.

Xion took deep breaths to regain the oxygen she needed. Pleasure still continues to fill her body as those toys were vibrating against her nipples and clit, thrusting against her core, and rotating around her ass.

"Stick your tongue out." Axel commanded.

Without any hesitation, she did as she was told.

The boys begins to slap their cocks onto her slick and wet tongue. She can feel how stiff they are and how thick their cocks are. Then, her eyes widen when she is taking both of their cocks at the same time.

"This is going to get a little difficult and awkward." Axel said. "So you got to use your tongue for this."

"But--But I..." Xion said with her mouth full of cocks.

"It's for your freedom." Roxas teased in a singsong tone.

They were taunting her again with their promise of freedom. She sucks it up and tries her best to please both cocks. Her lips tried to wrap around both cocks while her tongue licks and caresses their shafts. Her damp mouth slurps their cocks and coats them with more of her saliva. Her tongue ran all over their salty heads and tastes their pre-cum that oozes out of their tips.

She earns some pleasing groans from her captivators and they suddenly begins to move their hips. Their cocks were slipping and sliding against each other as they slide their shafts through her damp cavern. She feels her tonsils being smacked at by their mushroom heads. With the toys shoved inside her holes and her mouth being full of their cocks, she has never felt so stuffed before. She feels their cocks pulsating and beating when her tongue traces through the veins of their shaft.

"I'm coming!" Axel said.

"Me too! Me too!" Roxas said.

They pulled their cocks out of her mouth and begins to stroke themselves as fast as they could.

"Open wide." Axel said.

Xion did as she was told and sticks her tongue out. Then, she feels their thick cum splashing against her face and landing on her tongue. Her mouth was being filled with their salty and warm flavor. As they were recovering from their orgasm, Xion took this moment to savor the flavor of their warm cum. The volume of their semen felt so thick. It has a funky smell, but not unpleasant. And the taste was a bit salty, but it didn't bother her too much.

"Hey, open up." Roxas said. "I wanna see how much we filled you up."

With little hesitation, she opens her mouth and shows them how much semen they've poured into her mouth.

"Nice." Roxas said. "All right, eat up."

Despite what she thought of the semen, she refuse to swallow.

"I guess you don't want your freedom back, do you?" Axel teased.

She glares at them and swallows their cum. She opens her mouth and they see her mouth empty.

"Good girl." Axel said. "You deserve a reward." He then turns the settings of the toys to maximum.

Xion's eyes were wide when she feels the high vibration of the eggs pleasing her sensitive buds and her clit. She feels the dildo thrusting fast and hitting against her core. She feels the other dildo swiftly rotating in her ass while feeling the high vibration hitting against the passage of her anus, which thrums against her vaginal passage. She felt the frequency of the vibration thrumming through her insides and it made her whole body shudder in pleasure and sends her mind in a euphoric state.

This sort of sensation was driving her mind mad. It felt so euphoric that she obtained her orgasm through the progress. The orgasm was so powerful, her pussy squeezed and pushed the toy out of her and removes the strong tape in the progress. She lays down on the cold floor, catching her breath from the intense orgasm. Both of the toys coated in fluids were out of her holes and continues to vibrate.

"Hey, don't pass out yet." Axel said as he tears off the eggs off her body. "We're not done with you."

"That's right." Roxas said as he unbuttons his shirt. "My cock wants a taste of your pussy next."

"No... Please... No more..." Xion murmured.

"Freedom." Axel repeated.

Now she's starting to wonder if they're really promising any freedom.

Axel re-adjusted the ropes and has her standing back up again. Coming up to the high schooler is Roxas, who appears naked in front of her. He has a good looking body for a young rapist. His chest is toned and his waist is thin, but he also has some tight abs. He approach behind her and place his hands on her hips. She suddenly feels his big cock sliding in between her slick thighs.

He begins to move his hips and slides his thick cock against her entrance. She feels how hot and stiff his cock is and he feels how hot and wet her pussy is. Her nectar spills out of her opening and trickles all over his shaft. She feel his warm tongue suddenly licking the back of her neck and sends shivers down her spine. One of his hand slowly rubs up and down on her waist while his other hand reached up and grabbed her left breast.

He licks the shell of her ear and nibbled on her earlobe which earns him some soft groans from the high schooler. "You're getting even more wet than before." Roxas said when he whispered in her ear. "Tell me what you want." He presses his fingers against her pearl and rubs it against her pelvis.

A sharp gasp escapes from her. "I... I want to get out of here." Xion said, her voice quavering and trying to hold back her moans.

"You will in due time." Roxas said. "For now, satisfy our needs."

Roxas pushes her upper body down with her arms suspended in the air. He grips his shaft and traces the tip of his cock around the lips of her pussy. Xion shuddered and her pussy quivers in excitement. More of her nectar were dripping and trickling out of her. Roxas smirked when he sees how much her aching pussy is hungry for a cock to be filled inside her.

He inserts the tip in and he slowly slides in the rest of his shaft, letting her feel his cock spreading her passage. Yelps of pleasure escapes from raven haired girl when she feels his big cock expanding her insides. Roxas moaned in bliss when he feels her hot and soaked walls closing in and wrapping around his length. The high schooler writhe in pleasure when he slowly bottoms her out.

When he finally push all of his length inside her, Xion couldn't help herself but to let out her sounds of euphoria. With her lips parted, Axel took this chance to fill her mouth with his cock again. It took her by surprise when his intrusive size was being shoved into her mouth, but she soon went with the flow and begins to swirl her tongue around his shaft and slurps on his cock like a vacuum cleaner.

Roxas grips her hips and begins rocking his hips, slamming his groin against her ass and rams the tip of his cock against her cervix. Axel holds her head and begins to shove his cock deeper into her mouth. Their intrusive sizes were filling her holes and filling her body with euphoria. Xion made more of her gulping and gagging sounds as Axel was shoving his cock deep into her throat. Roxas's intrusive size continues to hit against her core and sends sparks of ecstasy surging through her body.

"Wow, you're so tight and wet!" Roxas exclaimed. "I don't think I'm gonna last long!"

"With her finally getting into it and giving out a real blowjob, I'm not going to last, either." Axel said.

Roxas grabs her legs and lifts them off the ground. Xion wraps her legs around his hips with Roxas holding them up. He then ups the force and pace of his thrusting. His pelvis slams into her butt and produces wet slapping sounds. The tip of his cock barely penetrates her cervix as his length swiftly slides through her passage. He groaned when her walls constricts him tighter, and he figures out that she's going to cum soon.

Axel tips his head back and lets out a groan when he feels her lips pursing around his shaft, her tongue running all over his length, and her damp mouth slurping up his oozing, transparent fluids. She hollows her cheeks and her lips were stretching when he pulls his cock back. His whole length is coated in her saliva, and threads of her spit were hanging off from his shaft.

Xion feels her mouth and pussy being thrust into in perfect synchronization. She must had a feeling she isn't the first girl they raped. Along with her arms, her whole body is suspended in the air. The pleasure was overflowing and overwhelming. Her pussy clenches onto Roxas's cock tighter as her orgasm is about to approach. Her saliva were leaking, dripping, and hanging on to her chin as her mouth was being violated.

"Arrgh! I'm coming!" Roxas shouted.

"Here, take all of my cum!" Axel groaned.

Her eyes widen when she feels their hot cum filling into her body. Her womb was being filled to the brim with Roxas's thick, warm semen. Axel's hot and salty semen were flowing down to her esophagus and some of the remains were spilling out of her mouth. Her pussy clenches down onto Roxas's cock and her honey rushes out through her passage and made a sticky mess on his pelvis.

After their orgasm passed, Axel freed her arms, and they gently placed her down on the floor to have her catch her breath. She feels the warm semen swirling inside her womb and she still has some remains pooling in her mouth. After they catch their breaths, Xion sat up on her knees and swallows what remains she has in her mouth. She also feels the hot semen flowing out of her.

She smiles at Roxas and Axel and said, "Thanks, you guys! I really enjoyed it!"

"You weren't hurt, were you?" Roxas asked in concern.

"I'm okay. In fact, I feel more than okay." Xion said.

"Honestly, I feel like we were about to get into trouble if anyone saw us took you off the sidewalk." Axel said.

"Oh, don't worry. I made sure no one was around to see. I even checked my watch to see if you would make it in time before anyone saw us." Xion said.

"So, how was the experience?" Roxas asked.

"The fantasy of being raped by two hot studs really made me feel so hot and excited!" Xion said. "I wonder what else I can do with this fantasy?"

Okay, to clarify something: This is something that Xion wanted. She went all out to have her erotic fantasy play out exactly as to how she wanted it. She checks her watch because (And I didn't even mention it in this story) she tells the guys to 'kidnap' her at the exact time so she would not be seen by any witnesses who happens to think she was really kidnapped. Did you like this chapter? Do you have any orgy stories for anyone in mind? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	3. The Boy Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A husband and his wife spice up their relationship with their very own boy toy next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was doing the Wayfinder trio's stories in Threesome Hearts, I noticed there was some missed opportunities I could've done. This story is almost the same, but now I added those missed opportunities and changed the relationship between the three of them.

Inside the bedroom of Terra and Aqua, the husband and wife were naked, sitting on the bed right next to each other, and making out. Their lips made wet soft smacking sounds while they were fondling each other. Terra's strong hand gropes Aqua's large mound in his grasp. His palm sinks into her mound with her flesh pushing out between his sinking fingers. Aqua's dainty fingers slowly ran across his rock hard abs. She slowly took her time admiring his strong abs by letting her fingers dance around each pack.

Terra lets out a groan which sounded like it was out of pleasure. Him and his wife pulls away and looks down on his crotch and sees their boy toy, an eighteen year old high schooler named Ventus, who is nude along with them, on his knees, his hands spreading apart Terra's muscular thighs, and taking his cock in his mouth. His eyes were closed as he steadily moves his head up and down. His soft, kissable lips wrapped around his firm length while his tongue ran over his shaft.

Ventus opens his eyes and sees the rugged face of his next door neighbor. Terra sees the not-so-innocent blue eyes of his and it looked pleading like he wants him. His cheeks were blushing and he made low, soft moans as he is slurping up his cock. His lips were sealed around his shaft and his face stretched when he pulls back. His tongue caresses his length and danced around the head. His soft hands caresses his strong thighs and feels the lining of his muscles.

Terra smiles at the boy and said, "You've been practicing. Your blowjob skills are almost as good as my wife's."

That made Ven happy and smiled through his blowjob.

"But..." Terra continued. "You do lack the passion you put in. I mean, you're good. But you're not making my world rock with that performance."

Ventus's brow furrowed and gave Terra an irritated look.

"Now don't give me that look." Terra said. "Practice more and maybe you'll get better."

'I'll show him!' Ventus thought.

While still giving Terra this irritated look, Ventus took his large, thick cock deep into his throat and earned a sharp, surprised moan from him. Terra's head tipped back and lets out another pleasing moan. Ventus took all of Terra's length inside his mouth. His nose presses down onto his pelvis and he slightly gagged while he swirls his tongue all over his length. He pulls back and he ran his tongue all over his salty mushroom head.

Aqua smiles and giggles when she sees Ventus providing the service her husband wants. "What do you think about him now?"

"Better." Terra groaned.

"I bet." Aqua said as she rubs his abs.

As she caresses his strong abs, she resumes her make-out session with him. She swallows his moans when her lips wraps around his. He kisses her back with much passion as she puts in. Aqua's fingers dance their way up to his chest and she rakes her nails against his toned pecs. She presses her palms down on one of his pecs and squeezes it and feels how hard and toned it is.

Meanwhile, Ventus ups the pace and effort into his blowjob. His head bobs back and forth, his lips still sealing around his strong, thick shaft, and there is this pleasing look on his face while he's sucking him off. He feels his cock twitching and trembling like he's gonna blow any second. Aqua feels his whole body trembling and his moans were getting more louder.

When Ven made it back to the head, his cheeks were suddenly being filled with Terra's hot and thick cum. With quick thinking, he gulps down his shots without making a mess on the soft carpet floor. Ven quickly grabs Terra's shaft and softly strokes him to squeeze out all of his cum while his lips were sealed around the head and suckles the tip to slurp up and guzzles his salty cream.

After Terra shot his last load into Ventus's mouth, the young boy pulled away from his cock and took his time relishing the flavor of his hot semen. It was so warm, thick, creamy, and salty. After he swallows his load, he licks his lips for any remains that was stained upon his soft, kissable lips. He sees his hot neighbor's cock gradually going limp. He turned his attention to his other hot neighbor and sees her legs opening up for him.

"Come on, Ven. You can't just leave me out like this." Aqua said.

"Yes, miss." Ven said.

He scooted towards to Aqua and his face is at level with her opening. He sees her fluids leaking out of her slit and glistening. He placed his hands on her creamy thighs and softly presses his hands down upon them as his face nears her entrance. His soft, hot breath hits against her sacred area and made her pussy shiver in excitement. He took a whiff of her opening and the smell was so exotic and intoxicating to him. Not to mention enticing.

Without any further delay, Ventus begins to slowly drag his soft and wet tongue up against her slit. She purred when she felt sparks surging through her. As he slowly drags his tongue up, he also taste her enticing fluids. When his tongue made it to the top, he found her clit and he swirls his tongue around. A soft gasp escapes from the blue-headed wife and then she purrs afterwards.

She turns her attention to her husband, who is still recovering from his last orgasm. She sees his chest heaving, his head tipped back, his eyes closed, and his big cock slowly going limp. She wraps her fingers around his length and earned herself a soft groan. She slowly strokes his sensitive cock and teases the head by circling her thumb around it. She grabbed his attention and he sees her lascivious smile.

"Was his blowjob really that good?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah." Terra said. "How about you? Is he doing really good?"

"He's doing great." She purred. "I can tell he's been practicing."

"Has he now?" He said, lasciviously giggling.

She giggles along with him as their faces were reaching near to each other. Their lips touched once more and softly smacks each other and suckles upon one another. Terra's strong hand grabs one of her breasts and fondles it while he makes out with her. Aqua felt his cock hardening in her hand and she begins to increase the force and pace of her stroking as she makes out with her beefcake of a husband.

Meanwhile, Ventus wraps his lips around her pearl and softly suckles on it to which Terra swallows her sounds of pleasure. His lips plucks her pebble a few times before he moves on to pleasing her insides next. He spreads her flaps open and sees her soaking wet cavern. He sees her fluids flowing out of her and sees her insides glistening. He closed his eyes and slowly inserts his tongue inside her cavern.

Terra swallows his wife's moans when she feels Ven's soft and wet tongue slowly going in and tickling her insides. Then, he slowly swirls his tongue around and relishing the taste of his neighbor's sweet nectar. Aqua shuddered in pleasure. Adding to this exhilarating sensation with Terra groping one of her tits and fondling it in his strong grasp and her lips smacking against her husband's, her insides were producing more fluids for Ventus to taste.

He slides his tongue back and forth, wriggling around her passage to scoop up her tasty honey that stained upon her walls. His mouth was also sealed around her entrance and slurping her with a powerful suction. He swiftly moves his head from side to side against her opening and unintentionally rubs his nose against her clit. Terra swallows loud moans from her. He plucks her nipple and he smirked through the kiss when he figures how she was in deep rapture.

Her sounds of rapture were getting louder and louder. Her insides clamps down onto his tongue like a vice-grip. Her grip on her husband's cock was starting to loosen as this wave of ecstasy was washing over her. Her whole body was shuddering in ecstasy as her orgasm has finally reached her. Ventus feels her rushing fluids splash against his tongue and mouth. He quickly guzzles what's left of her remains in his mouth before some of it spills out and drips off his chin.

After her orgasm passed, Ven took his time relishing her delicious fluids like he did with Terra's. Her nectar tasted so sweet as he slowly let it swish around his mouth and wash over his taste buds. After swallowing her honey, he ran his arm across his jaw to wipe away any remains. Terra pulls away and releases her breast in his grasp. He sees her breasts inflating as she was panting. Her cheeks were very flushed after that orgasm.

"Terra, I'm getting so hard now." Ventus said. "Can I do the thing?"

Terra smiles at the boy and said, "Sure. Come up on the bed with me."

While Aqua was recovering and catching her breath, Terra and Ventus decides to have themselves a little playtime. Terra lays down on the mattress, resting his head on the fluffy pillow, and putting his hands behind his head as he lets Ven does his thing. The blonde spiky haired kid sit on Terra's rock hard abs as he fondles and caresses his neighbor's hard and toned pecs.

Terra sees his eighteen year old neighbor's dick twitching and leaking out his Cowper's fluids. His dick isn't as big as Terra's, but his length and size is average enough for a typical teenage male. Ventus grip his hands against his pecs and his leftover flesh seeps out in between his fingers. His fingers presses down onto his chest, massaging them and feeling how toned and hard they are, which in turn, made his dick twitched a little.

Without anymore delays, he slides his dick in between his pecs, squeezes his pecs together, and sandwiches his member. He moves his hips eagerly and wantonly. His pecs feels so toned, yet soft. Ven's dick feels so stiff and Terra can feel him twitching in between his rock hard pecs. Ven's pre-ejaculation fluids was smearing in between his pecs as he moves, and made his pecs so slippery for Ven to move even faster.

Ventus moaned as he moves his hips faster. Terra sees the elated expression of his next door neighbor. His eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks are very flushed, and his lips parted to let out his whimpering, yet pleasing noises. Terra feels his dick twitch and throbs harder than before, and he knew he was about to cum soon. Ventus shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he made one final push. His butt tightened up and he spills his cum all over his pecs.

Terra felt his warm semen splashing all over his chest. His semen erupted out from his pecs like a fountain and spills all over his chest, some on his neck, and a few drops on his face. Terra wipes the cum off his face with his thumb and has a little taste. It's a bit more sweet than he imagined. Usually, Ventus's semen tasted a bit bland. As he looks at Ven's exhausted expression, he wonders what sort of diet he went on. But his thoughts were interrupted when he feels his dick hardening again in his pecs.

"Terra..." Ven panted. "I'm still so hard for you. Can I..." He scooted back a bit. "...Do it here?"

Ventus slaps his stiff, firm cock against his rock hard six pack abs. He sees his cock twitching and throbbing, eager to rub against him and feels his hard, toned body.

He just smiles at him and said, "Go ahead, make yourself feel good from my abs."

Ven smiles back at him and he begins to move his hips with so much eager and wanton. Ventus tipped his head back and lets out a soft moan when his shaft rubs up against his hard, toned abs. As he moves his hips, Terra can feel Ven's butt cheeks rubbing up against his large, thick cock. Ven can feel Terra's cock throbbing in excitement when he feels how soft and taut his butt is.

Terra can already feel Ven's cock twitching and throbbing as he slides his slippery shaft against his six pack abs. The blonde kid was moving his hips so lewdly and effortlessly like a natural. Ventus holds onto Terra's strong legs and watches himself stroke his cock against his rock hard, toned abs. He let out his hot pants and let this thrilling sensation fills into his mind and body.

Ven's cock throbs when it feels the corners and edges of his six pack, the firm built on his abs, and he felt how smooth and strong his abs are as he slides his cock back and forth on the lining of the middle of his stomach. His hips were moving faster than before, desperate to cum just from rubbing his cock on his abs. His sounds of pleasure was getting louder. This sensation, along with his buttocks caressing Terra's large and thick cock was enough for him to reach satisfaction.

"Terra!" Ventus moaned. "Ooh! Terra! I'm coming!"

And then, he shot his loads all over his abs. Terra slightly moaned when he feels Ven's warm semen shooting each load onto his six pack. Some of his droplets flows down onto his toned abs and reached down to his groin. Ven looks at the mess he made on his body. It was almost like art that he accidently created. This erotic mess he made has gotten him fully erect once more.

Aqua approached her boys and sees the mess Ventus made on her husband. She applies her tongue onto her husband's salty skin and slowly drags her tongue all over his flesh to scoop up Ven's mess. Terra slightly moaned when he feels her soft tongue tracing around the corners and edges of his abs, scooping up the semen on his chest, and even licking his neck clean.

Once her mouth is full of the blonde boy's semen, she crooked her finger to her neighbor, to which he obliged. And then, she mash her lips to his and dumps some of his semen into his throat. He blushed as he feels his cum flowing down to his esophagus. She twirls her tongue around his to smear his cum on his taste buds. After a few seconds of hot caressing, she pulls away from Ventus. 

She still saved some for her hubby and wraps her lips around Terra's, to which he kisses her back with passion and swallows Ventus's semen. Their tongues were dancing and twirling around, smearing the semen onto their taste buds. After a few more seconds of their tongues caressing each other's damp cavern, Aqua pulls her lips back and their tongues were dancing outside their mouths for a few seconds before they retracted.

"Delicious!" Terra remarked.

Aqua smiled and said, "I want you to fuck that boy so good."

He nods and said, "I will." He then gives her a quick peck before he moves on to pleasing the boy next door.

The boys got off the bed to get into this position. When they are standing up, they were comparing each other's height. Terra is much taller than Ventus while the boy was only reaching up to Terra's chest. The hot husband got a good look at Ven's body. His body looks like any regular worked out teenage boy. His stomach is slim and gracefully lean. His chest is a bit thin, but it's still developing more muscles as he is bulking himself up. And his arms and legs looks so gracefully lean and thin.

Terra caresses his body, which made the high schooler moaned from his strong hands touching his developing body. He fondles his chest. He rubs his hand up and down onto his slim waist and rubs his thumb against his stomach. He slowly runs his palm down from his chest to his stomach and feels his toning muscles. His other hand was caressing and massaging his shoulders and extracting some pleasing moans from the young fit boy.

"You're looking good, Ventus." Terra said as he fondles his body. "Your body seems to be in great shape. I bet any girls would swoon over this bod."

"I got some looks from girls at your pool party." Ventus said.

Terra and Aqua did remember that party they had. In fact, that's how they first met. 

When the married couple first moved in here, they invited everyone in the neighborhood as a welcome-to-the-neighborhood party. As they were greeting everybody, they met Ventus and his parents. It was almost love at first sight. The boy looked so beautiful when they laid their eyes on him for the first time. Their loins were also stirred in arousal when they see how tight and taut his body looks.

They can still remember the time when they first had sex as a group. 

The married couple were making love as usual. But in the middle of their love making, Aqua caught Ven peeking at them through their window as he was hiding behind some bushes. After getting caught, Ven admits he heard them moaning right near his room. He decided to watch an actual live sex scene instead of the ones in his computer and he got turned on by their love making and their hot, erotic bodies.

After having some questions thrown around and exposing their sexual tastes, the married couple suggested an idea. To have Ventus join them in their sexual relationship. The blonde neighbor's loins stirred in arousal and the couple sees a tent poking through his pants. After the three of them made love for the first time, Ventus would always come back for more if he ever wanted to release his urges. Of course, Ven and the married couple had to keep their relationship a secret from the blonde kid's parents, but it seems that they haven't had a clue about their son's sexual relationship with their neighbors.

"Terra... Hey, Terra!"

Terra was snapped out of his flashback when Ventus called out to him. "Huh?"

"So how long are you going to keep touching me? I'm already hard." Ven said.

He realized that he is still massaging and caressing Ventus's maturing body. "Oh! Sorry. I got distracted."

He turns him around, and lifts him off the ground by carrying his hips. Ventus maintain his balance by placing his arm over Terra's shoulder. A sharp gasp suddenly escapes from Ventus when he feels Terra's mushroom head prodding against his anus. Then, Terra languidly pushes his thick cock inside Ventus's tight hole. No matter how many times Terra fucks Ventus in the ass, his butt still managed to keep it tight just for him.

After fully sheathing himself inside his butt, Terra lets Ventus catch his breath. The blonde boy places his soles onto Terra's muscular thighs for balance. With one hand, Terra holds him steady by holding onto his hip, with his other hand, he grips Ven's cock and slowly stoke his firm length. Ventus's eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted to let out his hot pants, and his face is flushed from having a big cock filling him back up again.

Ven felt Terra's warm breath against the side of his neck as he says, "You wanna call me daddy like last time?"

The blonde kid looks back at Terra and said, "I'd like that."

And then, their lips locked and begins making out with sheer passion. Their tongues were darting into each other's damp cavern and roam around in hot caresses. And now it was Terra's turn to have his cheeks turn red. He was always surprise on how much a good kisser he is.

Ventus pulled away and said, "Fuck me hard, daddy. Fill my butt with your cum."

The blonde neighbor felt Terra's cock hardening even further when he said that. He grips his cock harder and said, "Just know I'm gonna go hard as usual, Ven."

Then, Terra begins thrusting his hips up, and pushes his cock through Ven's tight hole. The high schooler's eyes rolled up in bliss when he feels Terra's head prodding against his prostate. His lips parted to release his ecstatic moans. With his mouth open and vulnerable, Terra mash his mouth over his and darts his tongue deep into his moaning cavern. Ventus begins to bounce his hips and matches the rhythm and pace of Terra's thrusts.

Ventus felt like he was in cloud nine with the amount of pleasure his body was receiving. He shudders in ecstasy when his prostate was being strike against by his strong cock. His body writhe in pleasure when his cock is being stroked fast and hard by his neighbor's strong grip. And he was producing hot moans as his mouth was being dominated by Terra's.

With a final thrust, Terra plunges his cock deep into Ventus's tight butt. Ventus felt the euphoric sensation when he feels Terra's warm and thick cum filling inside his ass. He also feels Terra's cock throbbing and pulsating with each load he shoots out. Ven felt his prostate being splashed at by his cum and pushes him to his orgasm. Terra feels Ven's cock throbbing as he shoots out his loads. He grips him harder and rapidly strokes him to let him squirt out his semen.

After their orgasm has passed, Terra's cum was leaking out of Ven's plugged hole and seeping through Terra's still rock hard manhood and flows down to his balls. Ven's cum continues to leak out from his tip as it was the final load of his orgasm. Terra pulled away from Ven's face and he sees how flushed his face looks. Ven's facial expression looks so erotic. His eyes were half-lidded, his lips were parted to let out his soft, hot pants, and his whole face is red.

Terra grips Ven's shaft and feels how hard he still is. Ven can also feel Terra's cock still rock hard after the orgasm.

"Your cock is still hard." Ventus said. "I can feel it throbbing inside my ass." He clench his cheeks around his thick length and pried a moan out from Terra. "You still wanna fuck my butt?"

Terra licks his lips and said, "Yeah." He strokes Ven's cock as he says, "My cock can't get enough of you."

They reposition themselves on the bed. Terra lays down on the soft mattress with Ventus straddling the muscly neighbor's lap. The blonde neighbor places his hands on Terra's strong pecs as he rubs the cheeks of his butt against his large manhood. Just feeling his soft, tight butt cheeks rubbing up against member extracted soft moans from Terra. Ven's lips curved into a devious smile when he is ready for the next step.

A blissful sigh escapes from Ventus when he has Terra's mushroom head entering inside his ass. But that's as far as he could go. Using his feet, he wraps his soles around Terra's thick shaft and slides them up and down on his size while he teases the head by slightly moving his butt up and down as if he was going to let him enter inside him. His actions was making his neighbor wiggle and groan. This was going to be easy for him.

Terra closed his eyes as he lets this teasing sensation fill him. Ven's feet feels so soft. His toes were tickling his veins as they were running up and down. When his feet slides down, his big toes were tickling his sack by tracing his toenails in circles before slightly pressing his toes down upon his twin orbs. Terra's mushroom head was being squeezed by Ven's tight hole when the blonde boy was clenching his cheeks together.

Satisfied with his actions and reward, Ven finally lets Terra inside. He slowly moves his hips down and lets him feel his tight passage. The neighbors both let out a groan when Ventus feels his size spreading his anus again, and when Terra feels his tight passage squeezing his length. With his hands gripping Terra's pecs, Ventus begins to bounce on his thick length.

The blonde high schooler was letting out his soft groans as Terra's cock was plunging deep into his ass. His hips were bouncing with such fervor. He can feel Terra's cum from the last orgasm stir around in his stomach. Their flesh produces lewd slapping noises along with squelchy, suctioning sounds as Ventus moves his hips. Ven's hips were moving nonstop like it has a mind of it's own. They weren't stopping when Ven's body is being filled with euphoria.

Ventus moves back, places his hands onto his neighbor's strong legs for balance, and he begins to thrusts his hips against his rod. Ven tips his head back, closed his eyes, and lets the waves of pleasure wash over him. He let out his moans when he feels the head stirring against his prostate and feeling his firm dick rubbing against Terra's abs once again.

Terra lets out his groans of pleasure when his cock is being wrapped and constricted by Ventus's tight passage. Ven rolled his hips and grinds against Terra's cock, clenching his size tighter like a vice grip. Terra jerks his hips up when that spark of pleasure hits him. The sparking sensation of having his cock being grinded against was rocking over him and sending him to his orgasm.

But Ven got a bit eager and moves his hips so rapidly and rubbing his firm manhood against the corners and edges of Terra's six pack. Ventus let out a shout of rapture as he splash his warm semen all over Terra's abs. The muscly neighbor almost felt a bit disappointed that he couldn't cum along with Ventus. Despite having his orgasm, Ventus's cock is still firm and standing like a pole.

While he is vulnerable, Terra grabs Ven and flips themselves over to a new position. Now Ventus was lying down on the bed with Terra still inside him. He was standing on his knees and lifting Ven's legs up in the air. Ventus was still coming down from his high before he realized that Terra is dominating him. Without any further delay, Terra begins thrusting his hips with such intensity and love.

Ventus gives out an expression as he is being fucked silly. His cheeks were burning red. One eye was closed in bliss. His brow furrowed as he feels the bulbous head smacking against his prostate. And his teeth gritted as this sudden pleasure was rapidly filling up his body. He thrusts so hard and deep into his next door neighbor and making his body arch in sheer pleasure as the sensation was heightening for him.

"You like that?" Terra groaned as he fucks his neighbor.

"Oh yes! Just like that! Don't stop, daddy! Don't stop!" Ventus moaned.

The blonde neighbor grips onto the sheets like it was an anchor for this swirling storm of ecstasy. The muscular neighbor pounds Ventus with mighty force. He was pounding him so hard, he was making his firm member flail around and making his whole body rock back and forth. Ventus parted his lips to let out a loud shout of rapture when the sensation was rocking his world.

Suddenly, his whole face was covered by something soft and squishy. Aqua came in and sat on Ventus's face, shoving her pussy down on his mouth. Knowing what she wants from him, Ven held onto her creamy thighs, seals his whole mouth over her entrance, and darts his tongue deep into her snatch. Aqua purrs when she feels his tongue swirling, thrusting, and lapping around her insides.

She looks at her husband and sees how hard he was working. He was letting out his hot pants and soft groans as he rams his cock hard and deep into Ventus. She sees his whole muscular torso glistening in sweat from his intense thrusting. She even saw a drop of his sweat flows down from his neck, sliding down to his pecs, and then down to his tight, rock hard abs. She sees his muscles flexing as he puts in so much effort into his humping.

Then, the couple locked eyes with each other. She smiles at her husband and crooks her finger to him. The two of them leaned closer together and closed the gap between their lips. It was just a few smacks from their lips at first. But then, their lips wrap around each other and their tongues were dancing along with one another. Aqua slightly rolls her hips against Ven's face when she feels her secret spot being tickled by his wiggling tongue.

Aqua wraps her fingers around Ventus's flailing, firm dick, and begins to stroke his shaft. Combining the sensation of having his prostate being hit at and having his dick being stroked by his neighbor's soft, delicate hands, the pleasurable sensation was heightening for Ventus. Aqua feels Ven's cock beating faster and faster, throbbing hard as he is about to cum.

And then, he let out a moan inside Aqua's cavern, reverberating the sounds across her insides and making her womanhood tremble in delight. Aqua's hand felt Ven's cock throbbing and beating as he shot out each load of his warm cum. Ven felt his whole torso being splashed against by his own semen. Terra's thrusts is gradually slowing down when Ven reached his orgasm. Aqua pulls her lips away and leans down to her husband's six pack. She traces her tongue against his toned abs to lick up the sweat and Ven's cum that was left on them earlier. After cleaning up her husband's six pack, she moves away and let the boys continue on with their fun.

Terra sees Ven's face looking a bit lewd. His eyes were rolled up, his eyelids were half-lidded, his whole face turned redder than before, and his tongue was sticking out as he softly pants to catch his breath. He sees that his dick is still erect and standing like a pole. He is amazed at his vitality that he can keep going. After Ventus recovered and his face is slowly, but surely going back to normal, he sees Terra slowly panting to catch his breath, his cum splashed on his chest and stomach, and his dick still rock hard.

"Come on, Daddy, keep going!" Ventus said. "I wanna feel more of your cock pounding me."

Terra wiped the sweat off his brow and smirks at Ven. "You're a horny little guy, aren't you?" He said. "That's fine. I'm not done yet."

Terra leans forward and wraps his lips around Ventus as the blonde high schooler puts his hands on his strong, broad shoulders for support. The blonde boy wrapped his legs around his neighbor's hips while Terra wraps his strong arms around Ven's back, and scoops his body up from the bed. Ven was hovering in the air, his rigid dick was being sandwiched in between his tight stomach and his muscular neighbor's rock hard abs.

After a few more seconds of their steamy make out session, Terra pulls away and sees Ventus giving him the signal to go on. Terra plows his neighbor's hole in and out with his strong cock and Ventus tipped his head back when he feels this elated sensation of being fucked in the air. When Terra moves his hips back and forth, Ventus's dick was being grinded against his and Terra's stomach. The two of them can feel his dick throbbing and getting ready to blow his creamy, ivory loads.

The thrusting of his hips were becoming fervor and wild. With each press of his hips, Terra's mushroom head was hitting deep into Ven's ass and prodding his prostate. Ventus ducked his head in Terra's chest, letting out his hot pants and leaving his soft kisses on the bridge of his pecs. The continuous, rapid sounds of his hips ramming into his butt was starting to sound like an applause.

The sensation was heightening for the both of them when Ven feels Terra's sweaty, muscular torso brushing up against his tight body. His cock beats rapidly when it feels his sweaty abs and his tight stomach sandwiching and rubbing against their bodies.

"Oh yes, Daddy! Just like that!" Ventus moaned. "Your body is so hot and my dick is sliding up against your slippery, sweaty abs! I'm gonna cum just from it!"

"I'm getting close, too!" Terra groaned as he tries to perfect the timing of their orgasm this time.

Ventus threw his body back, his back was arched, his chest sandwiching against Terra's pecs, his tight stomach and his abs squeezing against his dick, and he lets out a yell of ecstasy as his semen was launched out from his dick and lands on his taut torso. Terra groaned, held the boy tightly in his arms, and spilled his thick creamy fluids deep inside his ass. He was filling his rectum to the brim with his thick fluids. Some leftovers seeped out from his tight butt and coated Terra's firm shaft.

After their orgasm, Terra took steady breaths, his chest heaves and deflates with each air he inhales. Ventus, on the other hand, was panting, exhaling his hot breath on his strong pecs. When the boy finally recovered, he pulls himself back and sees his own chest and tummy, along with Terra's abs and pecs splattered with his own cum. Just the sight of their bodies covered in cum has already gotten their dicks firm and hard once again.

"Oh, boys!" Aqua called out. "You two are getting a little dirty. Let me clean you up."

Terra pulls out and his semen was oozing out of Ventus's tight ass. He gently place him down and lets his wife clean the cum off their bodies. Aqua starts off with Ventus by applying her tongue upon his taut torso. She drags her tongue against his taut body as she licks off the cum. She can taste a little bit of Terra's sweat when Ven was rubbing up against his body earlier. Her tongue also feels how well toned his body is.

After she finished Ven, she moves on to Terra. She starts off by lapping her tongue up against his beefy pecs and tasting the salty fluids of his sweat and Ven's semen. After that, she kisses his nipples before moving down to his abs once again. She drags her tongue up against his sweaty abs again. As she does that, she feels Terra flexing his body and hardening his abs. She almost giggles when her hubby did that, almost like he was just showing off for her.

After his abs, she traces her tongue down to his groin and drags her tongue across his large cock. Her tongue laps up the cum he spilled in Ven's ass. She drags her tongue up against the shaft. And she twirls the tip of her tongue around his bulby head. And then, she slowly takes his cock in her mouth for a few seconds as she slurps up the remains. After that, she was finished and the boys were cleaned from the semen.

"Have fun, you two." Aqua said and made room for her boys.

The guys reposition themselves with Ventus on all fours on the mattress and Terra rubbing his shaft against the crevice of his taut, bubble butt. Ventus groaned and rolled his hips back against his cock to have him inside his ass. Terra's cock was throbbing in excitement and is eager to go back in again. He grips his butt cheeks, spreads them, teases him a little bit more by rubbing his shaft against his anus, and then he finally inserts his cock back inside him again.

Ventus's eyes rolled back and his mouth shaped into an 'O' when Terra's cock slowly moves through his anal passage. When his cock is fully sheathed, Terra rocks his hips and rams his groin against his ass. Sounds of slapping fleshes, soft groans, and pleasing moans echoed through the room. Ven's taut, yet supple butt cheeks were jiggling and rippling from Terra's pounding.

Ven sticks his tongue out in sheer euphoria. The feeling of having a thick cock spreading his walls, hitting against his prostate, and having his butt cheeks rammed against was sending him to cloud nine. In response, his hips were moving and trying to meet up with his rhythm. Ven let out another yell of rapture when he feels his big cock pushing even deeper into his ass and pushing past his prostate.

"Oohhh! Yeah, just like that! Fuck me harder, daddy!" Ventus moaned.

"Your ass cheeks keep bouncing and jiggling when I plow your ass!" Terra groaned. "It's really hypnotizing!"

Terra grabs both of his taut, supple ass cheeks, and rams as hard and fast as he could deep into Ven's ass. His intense, rapid thrusting was making his whole body rock. His strong hands were sinking deep into his ass cheeks and pushing his flesh out in between his fingers. He push his cock all the way inside his ass, rams his groin against his butt, and shoves his length past his prostate.

Ventus parts his lips to let out another loud yell of pleasure, but it was quickly muffled due to his mouth being covered by something soft and supple. Aqua came in and shoves her tit into his mouth. She gently brushes the back of his spiky, blonde hair as he suckles on her teat. Ventus grips the sheets again as the sensation filling into his body heightens to another level of ecstasy. He can feel his cock passing through his stomach and stirring the semen around.

Ventus suckles on his neighbor's teat by wrapping his lips around the bud and swirling his tongue around her tit. With Aqua shoving his face deeper into her chest and Terra pushing his whole body, his face was buried into her tit. Aqua purrs when she feels his mouth sucking her tit, his tongue lapping around her bud, and his teeth grinding against her teat.

Terra push his cock as far as he could go in, and fills his ass with more of his thick, creamy semen. Ventus can feel his stomach getting full as Terra fills him with more of his thick loads. Terra was pouring so much into him that he also made a creampie in between his groin and on his neighbor's ass cheeks. He pulls back and sees his cum seeping out and flowing down through the crevice of his ass.

Since both Terra and Ventus are still hard and still have enough vitality, they decided to go one more round. They repositioned again with Terra standing on the floor, carrying Ventus, and having his cock back inside him again. Ventus's legs were lifted and pulled back by Terra's strong arms. In this position, Terra can go even deeper than before. Terra stands in front of a mirror to have Ven see how far and deep he'll go. Ven's cock twitched at the lewd sight in front of him.

(To clarify in case you don't know what sex position they're in, they are in a cannonball position. Yes, it's real. Look it up.)

Terra flexes his legs and begins thrusting his hips up and plunging his cock deep into Ven's ass. Ventus rolled his eyes back up again. His lips shaped into an 'O' again and his tongue was sticking out. His face turns red as the pleasure was heightening even further for him. Ven's cock twitches and stiffens even further at this sensation and at the sight in the mirror.

Ventus grabs his cock and begins stroking in rhythm with Terra's thrusting. When Terra moves his hips back, Ven strokes his cock down, and when Terra thrusts his hips up, Ventus would stroke his cock up. His transparent fluids seeps out of his tip and Ventus uses it for lubrication and spreads it all over his length. Ven's toes curled in pleasure as the exciting sensation was getting overwhelming for him.

Ventus watch his butt getting rammed into by Terra's large cock. He sees his manhood shoving so deep into him, his huge sack slaps up against his ass cheeks and bounces for a bit before he continues moving. Ventus can feel Terra pushing his cock so deep into his stomach. The feeling was exhilarating and it was making him feel so lightheaded and has him seeing stars.

"Ooohh! So deep! I can feel you stirring around inside my stomach and stirring the cum inside me." Ven moaned.

"Feels good, yeah? You like my cock going so deep inside you?" Terra said.

"Yeah! I love it!"

"Do you want more?"

"Yes! Go harder and faster, daddy!"

Without holding anything back, Terra rocks his hips at a rapid pace, ramming his groin hard into his ass cheeks, and thrusting his cock deep into him. Lewd sounds of slapping flesh, squelchy suctioning sounds, and pleasing moans rang into their ears. It was like music to them. The sounds and the sensual experience was getting too much for Ventus. His cock twitches and throbs as his orgasm is approaching once again.

As Terra thrusts his hips up, Ven strokes his cock up and shoots out a load from the tip and into his parted lips. He tastes his own cum as each load was shooting directly into his open mouth that was letting out his sounds of euphoria. With every thrusts to his prostate and with every stroke of his cock, Ventus was shooting his cum out and into his mouth and landing on his taste buds.

After a few strokes, thrusts, and shots, Terra plunge his cock as deep as he could and let out a groan as he pours all of his semen deep into him once again. Ven feels more of Terra's thick loads filling into his stomach again. He sees his sack curling up as he shoots out every load into him. He also sees his remains seeping out and flowing down and dripping off his balls. After he finished coming inside him, Terra's cock got limp and it slips out of Ven's ass and they see his semen oozing and spilling all over the floor.

"Okay, I think that's enough, Terra." Aqua said. "You've been hogging Ven for so long. It's my turn to have his cock."

"Fair enough." Terra said. "I'm getting a little tired anyways." He placed Ventus on the bed and lets Aqua take control. "He's all yours."

After she lets Ventus rest for a little bit, Aqua took action. "Stand up, Ven. I wanna take a good look at you."

Ventus stood up off from the bed. His height only reached to where her breasts are. She embraces him and buries his head in between her bust. With one hand, she reaches down and cups his erect manhood. Gently, she strokes his cock up and down, and feel him moaning in her chest. She gently caresses the back of his head, then gently soothes his back by rubbing her hand up and down.

"Ven?" Aqua said.

He responded by nodding in her bust.

"You want me to be your Mommy?" Aqua asked in a sexual tone. "I'll spoil you and make you feel good."

She felt his cock twitched when he heard that.

"It looks like your cock answered that for you." She said. "Okay, let me be your mommy."

Using her index finger and her thumb, she squeezes his shaft and slowly strokes his length up and down. She feels his hands grabbing a handful of her plump butt cheeks. He sinks his fingers deep into her flesh and pushing out the remains in between his fingers. She also felt his soft kisses on the side of her tits. And his blonde, spiky hair was tickling her collarbone and her breasts.

Aqua leans in to Ven's ear and huskily said, "I like your little cock, Ven. It's so stiff." She feels him hardening in her hand. "I bet you want to cum, don't you. You wanna cum that badly?"

He nodded in response.

She giggles and said, "Then, let mommy take care of your needs."

Pushing her breasts to his face, she slides down and slides her bust all the way down against his body. When she reaches for his cock, she looks at him and smiles while she gently strokes him.

"Your stiff little cock is so cute." Aqua said in a kind motherly tone. "It's twitching a lot as I stroke it up and down."

She licks her lips and kisses the tip. It was only a quick peck at first. But then, she places her lips around the head and gives it a nice, long smooch. She slowly twirls her tongue around the head and extract a soft moan from Ventus. Then, she wraps her lips around the head, curls her fingers into a ring at the base of his cock, and takes half of his dick in her mouth. She earned another soft moan from the boy next door.

With her free hand, she slowly roams up against his body, feeling his toned, taut torso. Her fingers danced around his stomach and feeling the developing muscles he's building. Her nails gently rake against his thin, but toned chest. And she slowly slides her hand down on his torso and feeling his gracefully thin stomach. He shudders in pleasure as her fingers were roaming around his body.

Her lips pulled away from his cock and she said, "Comparing to Terra, you're at the right size for me to swallow you whole."

"Swallow me whole?" Ven repeated.

"You'll see."

Using two fingers, she lifted his sac, she closed her eyes, opens her mouth, and she slowly takes his whole cock inside her mouth. She was swallowing all of his length, including his balls. A yelp of ecstasy escapes from Ventus when his whole manhood, including his balls were being swallowed whole by his hot neighbor. Her tongue held his balls in place as she swallows him whole. Her nose pressed against his groin when she takes his cock deep in her mouth.

"Oh my god! Too amazing!" Ventus cried out.

Aqua slurps up his balls and slightly moves her head a little. Her mouth produces suctioning noises as she slurps him up. Ven shudders and cries out in pleasure as this sensation was rocking his world. He clench his hands into fists as the pleasure heightens. Apparently, it was too much for Ven and he instantaneously came right then and there. Aqua feels his warm cream flowing down to her esophagus. She calmly swallows his loads without making too much of a mess.

After that, she slowly pulls away and sees his cock still stiff. "You've been such a good boy, Ven." Aqua said. "Staying stiff even after coming so much."

"That was amazing! I got hard just from it." Ventus said.

"Yeah, I didn't know you can do that." Terra said.

"I've been practicing." Aqua said.

At that moment, Terra suddenly feels a little envious of Ventus having a smaller cock than him.

"Okay, sweetie. Let mommy see how much you can take it." Aqua said.

Since Ventus is such a lightweight, it was easy even for Aqua to carry him and position him on the bed. Ventus was hanging upside-down on the edge of the mattress while Aqua is sitting on the bed and holding his lower body from falling off. In his point of view, Ventus can see Aqua stroking his cock. Her hands were gently caressing and squeezing his balls as she strokes his stiff dick.

"You're gonna love this next part, sweetie." Aqua said.

As she continues to stroke his stiff little cock, Aqua prods Ven's anus with her tongue. A soft yelp escapes from the boy and she felt him twitching a little from the sensation. The tip of her tongue circles around his puckered hole. She is amazed how tight he still is after having a session with Terra. Ventus wiggled a bit as Aqua teases his cute little butt hole.

She finally slips her tongue inside his tight butt and wriggles around the inside of his anus. Ventus writhe in pleasure when he feels her tongue swirling around, thrusting deep, and prodding his prostate. As she wiggles her tongue, her stroking increases pace and she grips him harder in her soft, delicate hand. She feels his dick beating and throbbing in her hand and she can already tell he's about to cum soon.

Ventus threw his head back and lets out a shout as he reached another one of his orgasm. He shoots his loads onto his mouth again while his lips are parted. Some landed on his chin, on his lips, and occasionally inside his mouth and on his taste buds. After he finished, he swallows his own cum again and licks his lips for any remains. Then, Terra came in and cleans his mouth. His tongue scoops up his salty cum that is staining on his chin and he wraps his lips around Ven's and dumps his cum into his esophagus.

After a few quick seconds of making out, Ventus notices Aqua holding his legs up and spreading them. With her legs spread, Ven sees her entrance dripping her honey and spilling all over his cock. With the help of her husband, he grabs Ven's stiff cock and positions it upward to her pussy. She squats down, lowering her hips and reaching for the tip of his cock.

"Watch close, baby. Because mommy's pussy is going to swallow your cock whole." Aqua said in a lusty tone.

Ven watch his cock being slowly engulfed by her pussy. His lips shaped into an 'O' again as he lets out more of his pleasing sounds. His eyes rolled up in bliss as he feels this exhilarating sensation. He feels her soaked, warm walls wrapping around his length and massaging him for his milk. Once she has his cock halfway, Terra releases Ven's shaft and lets his wife have fun with the boy next door.

"Okay, Ven. Mommy is going to make you feel good." Aqua said.

She begins bouncing her hips and slaps her groin against his. Her erotic hip movement was making his body shake and shudder from this elated sensation.

"It's okay for you to come anytime, Ven." Aqua said. "Cum whenever you feel like it and cum however much you desire, sweetie."

Ven watches Aqua bounce up and down, slamming her groin against his and squeezing his cock for his creamy semen. In this position, Aqua feels the tip of his cock hitting against her cervix and hitting against her sweet spot. She purrs in delight and her walls constricts his length even tighter. This sensual feeling made her hips bounce faster and producing wet slapping sounds with their groins.

The blood was rushing to his head and it somehow made this sensation even more better. The sight of his cock being swallowed, coating his length with her fluids, and her hips grinding against him was making him lightheaded. Although it could just be the blood rushing to his head. His brow furrowed, one of his eyes is clenched shut, his teeth is gritted, and a soft groan was released from him.

"It's okay, sweetie. Give mommy your milk." Aqua moaned. "Fill mommy's pussy up with your milk."

With a shout, he jerks his hips up and presses the tip against her cervix and fills her hot and empty womb to the brim with his warm, milky semen. Aqua purrs once again when she feels him throbbing and releasing his cum deep into her core. He was pouring so much inside her that their groins made a delicious creampie. With their groins still connected, Aqua lifts Ven up to the bed and lays his head on the soft, fluffy pillow for him to rest for a bit and have the blood flow down from his head.

As he rests, she cleans his body up with a towel to wipe up the sweat and cum. Then, she uses paper tissues to clean her pussy up from Ven's semen. She didn't seem to mind having her pussy filled with cum other than her man. Even Terra was okay with that as long as she took precaution and not get pregnant from Ven's seed. If they were going to have a family, it has to be from Terra's seed.

After Ven recovered and is cleaned, Aqua sits at the side of the mattress and has her legs spread for him. "Come here, Ven. Mommy wants your cock inside my pussy again. This time, you can take charge."

Ventus got off the bed and approaches Aqua with his cock erect and firm.

She spreads her folds and shows the insides of her pussy. "Fill mommy's pussy up with your cock and your cum."

Ventus grips his shaft and positions it to her opening. Then, he slowly inserts his dick in and he feels the warm folds embracing his length and welcoming his member back in with a loud, lewd squelchy suctioning sound. Aqua purrs once again as she feels the surging pleasure flowing through her womanhood. She lays back and supports herself by placing her elbows on the mattress.

Once he is in, Ventus proceeds to rock his hips and thrusts his dick into her opening. He grunts and whimpers as he moves. Aqua was practically purring and slightly moaning when she feels his length sliding back and forth. She feels her insides being rubbed against by his firm shaft and her pussy was producing lewd sounds that should be embarrassing for her.

Her insides wrapping around his length, constricting him, and milking him for his semen was encouraging Ven to put more effort into his rhythm. His grunting and groaning got a little loud as he pounds her with all he's got. His pounding was making her whole body rock, her full and heavy breasts jiggling from the impact of his force, and slightly making the bed rock.

Ventus collapsed on Aqua and rapidly thrusts his hips hard onto her pelvis and shoving his cock deep into her. He buries his face into her bosoms as he strikes his cock against her sweet spot. She comforts him as he humps her with everything he's got. She pets his head and glides her fingers through his spiky, blonde hair and gently strokes his back. She felt slightly ticklish when she feels him panting and making pleasing sounds in between her bust.

"It's okay, sweetie. Cum inside Mommy. Cum inside my pussy." Aqua said in a gentle tone.

Ventus's thrusts slows down as his orgasm was reaching near. With a final thrust, she feels his cum pouring deep into her core again.

"Shh shh shh shh... It's okay. Just let it all out." She whispered as she soothes his back.

Despite coming so much into her, she feels him hardening again and ready for more. He pulls back and his semen seeps out of her opening.

"Hey, Ven. If you're still hard, how about you do this position?" Terra said.

Terra repositions Aqua into a new pose. She lays back against her husband with her legs being pulled back and spread by his strong arms.

"Ah! Terra, what are you doing!?" Aqua exclaimed.

"Okay, Ven. Just position your legs over her thighs..." Terra said, ignoring his wife. "Good. Now position your dick to her pussy..." Terra told Ven. "That's right, you're getting it."

Doing as he was told, Ventus positions his cock over her pussy. On Terra's signal, he sinks his cock slow and deep into her. Instead of the usual purring Aqua gives out, she let out an ecstatic moan. Her mouth shaped an 'O', her eyes rolled back in bliss, and she felt the sparking pleasure surging through her body. It wasn't much pleasure, but it was surely enough just for her to feel Ventus burrowing deep inside her and smacking against her cervix.

"Already moaning?" Terra asked. "Then, in that case... Ven, don't hold back. Give it everything you got."

When he heard that, Ventus rapidly bounce his hips and thrust his dick deep and hard into her. She let out some soft ecstatic moans when she feels her cervix being continuously hit against by the tip of his dick. Ventus, on the other hand, was letting out loud whimpers and moans as he pounds her pussy. Her fluids were squirting out with each thrusts he makes.

Terra got hard at the sight of his wife's pleasing look and the sound of her pussy being smacked against. He can tell that her sweet spot is being strike at by his cock since he did the same thing with her before. He sees her toes curling in ecstasy, her bottom lip being bitten, and her eyes rolling up. She was getting close. But it didn't happen since Ven made the final push and squirted his semen deep into her core.

Not satisfied with the results, Aqua grabs Ven's bubble butt and moves him by herself.

"Ah! Wait!" Ven cried out as he is still coming.

"I'm sorry, sweetie!" Aqua moaned. "But I haven't come yet! Just tough it out a little longer!"

They were both crying out in pleasure as she forces Ven's hips to go deeper. Her fingers sinks into his butt and pushing out the flesh in between her dainty fingers as she force his cock to hit hard and deep against the entrance to her womb. With each thrusts, she feels her womb being stirred, his semen swirling around, and their fluids pushing out of her plugged hole.

With one final push, she push his butt down, and has the tip of his cock pressing against her cervix and her fluids rushed out of her womb and made a creamy mess in between their pelvis. The two of them were crying out in pleasure, moaning and groaning as their orgasm was washing over them and rocking their worlds. She releases his butt and he pulls out. His semen were squirting out of her creamy pussy and made a mess on the sheets.

"Doing a mating press on me? How naughty." Aqua said. She giggles and she says, "You need to know what that feels like, Ventus."

"Huh?" Ventus said as he wonders what she is planning.

They reposition themselves with Ventus laying on the soft mattress, his legs lifted up by Aqua, and her opening hovering above his erect pillar.

"A-Aqua?" Ven said.

"It's not the same, but I just want to try it out for myself." Aqua said. "Here we go!"

Her pussy engulfs Ven's cock whole again. They both cried out in pleasure when Aqua's walls were welcoming him back in by producing lewd suction noises as she sucks him back in and she feels his length spreading her once more and pushing against the entrance to her womb again. This thrilling sensation was paradise for their bodies. Their minds were filled with ecstasy and her hips could think nothing but bouncing up and down on his cock.

Without any hesitation or build up, Aqua rapidly bounces her hips on his cock with wanton and she has already found a rhythm to her bouncing. Ventus could only cry out in pleasure as he feels her hot and slippery pussy squeezing and swallowing his length. Aqua cries out in pleasure when she feels the tip almost pushing past her cervix and sending shockwaves of euphoria.

As she rides him, Ven's eyes were focused on her glorious tits. They were bouncing and jiggling so wantonly, it was almost hypnotizing. But then, his hypnotic state was broken when two strong hands grasps on her tits, squeezing them and pushing the flesh out in between the fingers. A yelp escapes from Ventus when he felt something big prodding against his anus.

Behind Aqua is her husband who was entering inside Ventus once again as he fondles his wife's busty tits. With ease, Terra slides his whole length deep into Ventus's tight hole. The blonde boy let out a loud moan as he feels his prostate being prodded against by his bulbous head. Combining with his cock being wrapped around by Aqua's hot and slippery pussy squeezing him, the sensation was almost unbelievable.

"You're feeling really ecstatic." Terra says to Aqua as he humps Ventus.

"This sort of feeling is a bit too much for me!" Aqua said with a slight hint of moan in her voice. "I thought him doing the mating press on me was wonderful. But with me doing it to him, I feel a bit dominating!"

"Out of the three of us, Ventus is the only one who is receiving twice the pleasure." Terra said. "Just look at him."

They both see Ven's eyes rolling up again. His mouth gaping as he lets out loud sounds of pleasure. And his whole face is going red from this intense euphoria.

"Then, let's help each other reach that sensation." Aqua said.

Their lips were wrapped around with each other, their tongues darted into each other's damp cavern, and they were swallowing each other's moans. Their tongues were roaming around in hot caresses, their oxygen was depleting, but that only heightens the pleasure for them. With their make-out session, Ventus could feel Terra hardening even further and Aqua's insides tightening around his length even further.

Terra's hips were rocking and matching Aqua's rhythm of her hips. They were in synchronization and filling Ven's body and mind with nothing but their love and pleasure for him. Ventus could only grip onto the sheets as he feels this overwhelming pleasure. Aqua feels Ven's dick twitching and throbbing when his prostate was being strike and prodded at. The sensation heightens even further for her when she feels her buds being plucked at, her tits sandwiched together, and her whole bust being tugged and pulled like he was milking a cow.

Out of the three of them, Terra was the first to blow his load deep into Ven's ass. The blonde kid feels his hot semen splashing against his prostate and filling his stomach with more of his creamy cum. After he finished, Terra pulls out, but still made out with his wife for a few more seconds. Their lips pulled away, but their tongues continues to dance outside of their mouths. After that, he lets his wife finish it up from here.

"Okay, Ven. Mommy is going to make you feel good this time." Aqua said as she slows down. "Let's get ourselves into a more comfortable position."

Ventus was sitting on the side of the bed with Aqua straddling his lap and still having his cock inside her. They embraced each other with Aqua holding Ventus's face in her breasts. She wiggles a bit to get herself a bit more comfortable and it only made Ven moaned when her walls are still squeezing him. She's going to have an easy time pushing him to the edge of orgasm.

She begins bouncing her hips as she holds him close to her. Ventus let out his sounds of whimpering and moaning in between her bust. She felt sort of ticklish to have her bust feel his hot breath exhaling and his sounds reverberating against her tits. He holds her tighter to him and his hips begins to meet up with her rhythm. She purrs as she pets his hair. She feels him trying to penetrate her cervix, which only sends shockwaves of ecstasy through her body.

"Does it feel good, honey?" Aqua asked in a gentle, motherly tone.

"It does!" Ventus moaned. "Your pussy is so hot and soaking wet!"

"Baby, look up at mommy." Aqua said as she releases his head.

He looks up and she smiles at him.

"You're blushing a lot."

"A-Aqua."

"It's okay, honey. It's okay." She said. "Come here. Give mommy a kiss."

Their faces lean towards each other as their eyes were blissfully closing. And then, their lips met. Their lips were softly smacking against each other as their hips were moving. Their lovely passionate kissing felt so intense and sending their bodies to cloud nine. She gently strokes his back as he holds her tighter in his arms as his thrusting was getting even more eager.

Ven pulls away from the kiss to cry out, "Aqua! I can't hold it in anymore! I'm gonna cum!"

"It's okay. Cum inside mommy. Fill mommy's womb with your cream." She says. "Bury your head in between mommy's bosoms as you cum. Okay?"

Ven buries his head into her bust and let out his whimpering and pleasing sounds. She holds his head close to her bosoms and gently strokes the back of his head. She slightly moans and purrs when she feels him pushing his cock deep into her and pressing the tip against the entrance to her womb, and filling her womb to the brim with his creamy semen.

She sighs blissfully when she feels her uterus filled up and overflowing. After he finished inside her, he pulls back and sees her blushing, smiling face. They closed their eyes as their face lean towards each other again. Their lips smacked each other once again. It felt so wonderful and passionate. It was enough for Ven to keep going. She giggles when she feels him hardening up inside her.

"Does my pussy really feels that good?" Aqua asked.

"It does." Ventus said.

"Do you wanna keep fucking me more or..."

"I wanna keep going Aqua." Ven said.

"Then, let's lay back on the bed." Aqua said.

Aqua rested her head on a soft, fluffy pillow as Ventus was hovering above her with his dick still inside. Before he was about to move, he felt two strong hands gripping his taut, yet supple buttocks, and spreading his cheeks apart. Then, he felt something big easily sliding back inside his rectum. He looks back and sees Terra hovering above him. Aqua feels Ven's cock twitching and stiffening even further.

Ventus's taut body is now being sandwiched between the married couple. Ven feels the muscular body of Terra pressing up against his smooth back and the soft and squishy breasts pressing up against his taut chest. Being in this sort of position just made Ven even harder. He wasn't going to last long in this round, but he has to hold on a bit longer for their sake of pleasure.

When they were ready, the trio began to move in perfect synchronization. Terra was ramming his hips onto Ventus's taut buttocks, Aqua was moving her hips and meeting up with Ven's pace, and Ventus was rocking his hips in and out. With each movement of his hips, Ventus feels his dick being massaged by Aqua's snug and slippery insides and feels his prostate being strike at by Terra's rock hard cock.

Terra humps his neighbor with all of his might. He caused Ven's ass to slightly jiggle with each press of his hips. His groin pounds against his taut cheeks and produce sounds of flesh slapping against each other. The muscular neighbor lets out a low groan when Ventus's ass was clenching up and tightening around his length. Terra was working up a sweat, and with the angle of the lighting hitting him, it made his pecs and abs look shiny and sexy.

Aqua lets out her gasps and moans as her neighbor's dick was ramming deep into her cavern and striking her core. When she was meeting him for his thrusts, she had him hit against her sweet spots that got her lightheaded. Ven laid his body on top of her and suckles on one of her teats. His lips pursed around the bud while swirling his tongue around her teat. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him in place. She slightly giggles at him when he is sucking on her tit like a baby.

The perfect synchronization of their paces and thrusts were filling their bodies with plentiful amounts of pleasure. When Ven's and Aqua's pace meet up, he pushed his dick deep into her core, striking against her sweet spot and kissing the entrance to her womb. When he retracts his hips back and slams his butt into Terra's groin, he felt his cock slamming deep into him and felt the tip of his cock kissing his prostate.

A cacophony of moans, groans, lewd suction noises, slapping fleshes, and bed creaking filled the room along with the stench of sweat and hot sex. Together, they all shout out in pleasure as they received their orgasm. Terra groaned when he sprayed his thick fluids deep into Ven's ass. Aqua moaned when she obtained her climax and her juicy nectars sprayed out of her plugged hole. Ventus moaned as he spurts his loads deep into his neighbor's cavern, filling her womb with so much semen that it made her stomach feel so full. He also felt the warm stream of Terra's cum flowing through the passage of his rectum and shooting at his prostate.

And then, it happened. Terra's and Ventus's phalluses were getting limp and flaccid. Energy was drained out from their bodies. They were finally exhausted and can no longer go any more rounds. The trio was heaving and panting to catch their breathes. Their sweaty bodies shined when the light hits them from the right angle. Terra pulled out when he finally softens up and his thick fluids were pouring out of Ventus's ass. Leftovers of his cream were left on his cheeks and on the crevice of his butt. Ventus pulled out and his warm fluids were streaming out of Aqua's cavern. An ivory fluid mess was splattered across her entrance and groin, making it look like a lovely creampie.

The trio collapsed on the bed, still trying to catch their breaths and regaining their strength back. It was only a few minutes for them to fully recover. The three of them got a good look at each other's bodies. They were a mess. Their bodies were sheened in sweat, Aqua's pussy is a creamy mess, Ventus's ass is coated in cum and his cock is covered in so much fluids, and Terra's thick cock is coated in variant fluids.

"What a mess." Terra said.

"It seems like we made quite a mess on the bed." Aqua said.

"I can't go back home and letting my parents see me like this." Ventus said.

"Then, how about we go get ourselves cleaned up?" Terra said. "We're tired and we're pretty stinky."

"Are you saying we should have a group shower?" Ventus asked.

"If you're wondering, our shower is big enough to fit more than two people in there." Aqua said.

"You have a grand, fancy shower?" Ventus asked. "I kind of want to know how's that like."

"Well, you're going to witness it first hand." Terra said. "Come on, let's all get in the shower."

With little energy they have left, they went into the shower to clean themselves off.

Whew! This is a long one! I could've stop at any moment, but I really wanted to put those missed opportunities in. At this point, I would rather go all out and deal with the criticism rather than hold back and regret it later. Do you like this chapter? Do you have any orgy stories for anyone in mind? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	4. Old & Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas gets the best of both worlds when he has a threesome with a young college woman and his mature lover next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should let you know that this chapter is a continuation from chapter 65, "Never Too Old For Love", from the Kingdom Hearts Lemon Collection.

Everything was going great for Roxas. He's about to graduate in two months, he's been studying real hard, and he found a university that'll accept him. Once he finds a good career, he'll be able to support his lover, Namine. No one would've guessed this young high school boy would've picked an older, mature woman like Namine over any other high school girls. The two of them have been going out in dates ever since that magical night. They went to the movies, they had dinner, and even other fun activities.

They wanted to end their nights with passionate sex, but they were afraid that Roxas would spend too much time making love to her that he would be coming home late. He didn't want his parents to be angry at him again. He also didn't want them to be suspicious about his relationship with his next door neighbor since he hasn't told them about it. He was also worried they would be disapproval about him and his relationship with her. But when he gets a good career to support Namine and buys a wedding ring for her, he'll be able to tell them about it. So, for now, Roxas has to relieve himself every night of their date. It was not the same, but it'll have to do.

On a Saturday afternoon, Roxas's parents are going to be busy getting his graduation party ready for him. They're going to be out of the house for a long while, leaving Roxas alone in his house. But since it was a Saturday, he thought he could go out with his friends. But then, there was a knock on his door. He answers it and finds his neighbor, Xion, standing on his porch. She is wearing a black tank top and shorts when he answered the door.

"Hey, Xion." Roxas greeted his neighbor with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Roxas." Xion said. "Could you do me a little favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"There's this big package waiting at my porch and it's too heavy for me to lift. Could you help me bring it in?"

"Of course."

"Great!"

They went to Xion's front porch and Roxas sees a package that looks big and heavy for Xion to carry. She opens the door for him and he lifts the package off the porch.

He brings it inside and says, "Where do you want me to put it?"

"Just over there in that corner." Xion said.

He carefully places the box down to where she wanted it to be.

"Thanks, Roxas!" Xion said. "You must have strong arms if you can lift that up with no problem."

"Um... Y-Yeah."

She approaches closer to him, backing him against the wall as she says, "I have to reward you for your kind help."

"H-Hey, it's no big deal. Glad to help." Roxas says as his back hits against the wall.

She place her hands against the wall, near the sides of his body, and trapping him in a corner. She pushes her bust up against his chest and he puts his hands up as to not touch any part of her body. Her scent wavers around his nostrils, and with her bust pressing against him, his manhood soon became erect and poking out of his pants.

"Come on, I have to give you something." She says. "What will it be? Money? Favors? Or..." She squishes her breasts against him. "...My body?"

His face flushed, his throat went dry, and his erect manhood is twitching in excitement. "L-Look, you don't have to give me any of that."

"Aw... You're breaking my heart here, Roxas." She said. She slides her breasts up close to his face and shows off her tender cleavage. It was almost like it was about to spill off her top. "Surely, a boy like yourself wants to be satisfied with a nice woman like me."

He blushed harder. "X-Xion, you know that I'm with Namine."

"And I know you haven't been getting laid with her for quite some time now."

His eyes dilate. "How did you--" But he stops himself from saying anything further than that.

"Come now, Roxas." She cups his boner that formed a tent in his pants. "Let me take care of your needs. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Stop!" He said and pushes her away. "No! I don't want any of that! I'm still with Namine! I'm not going to cheat on her!"

"Oh? So you're still loyal to her?"

"I am. I still love her. So much that I want to marry her and have her be my wife!"

There is this disappointing look on Xion's face when he hears his words coming out from his mouth. She sighs and said, "I see. All right, Namine, you win. You can come out now."

"Huh?" Roxas said.

To his left, Namine came out of Xion's closet.

"Namine?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"So, you heard every word?" Xion asked.

"Y-Yes, I have." Namine said. "And I couldn't be any more happier."

"Wait! Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Roxas said.

"I suppose." Xion said. "You see, it started like this..."

Flashback...

The women are at Xion's house, sitting on the couch, and having a nice chat with some home brew tea. They were just talking about women stuff, gossiping about their neighborhood, and telling each other about their day. They were chatting like canaries for quite some time, until Xion drops this question on the older, mature flaxen neighbor.

"So, how is Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Pretty well." Namine responded. "He's been a really great boyfriend." She chuckles and then she said, "I still blush when I call him that."

"So, did he get the chance to rock your world in bed?" Xion asked without any shame.

Namine blushed harder as she stutters, "U-Um... Well, Th-That's a b-b-bit private, Xion."

"So you have slept with him." Xion said with a coy smile on her face.

"N-No..."

"You haven't? How strange. Because I thought I heard familiar sounds of ecstatic moaning, creaking bed, and an adolescent boy smacking his flesh against a woman who is older than him."

Namine's whole face turned red. "D-Did you..."

"All right, I admit it. I spied on you." Xion said. "Couldn't help it. When I heard your screams, I knew Roxas was getting some."

"Xion, how could you!?" Namine blurted.

"I got curious to see how Roxas was doing. Not gonna lie, I got aroused from the action." She said. "I had to use my toys and pretend Roxas was dominating me on the bed. That's how hot it was."

Namine covers her face in shame. "I can't believe you spied on us making love!" She blurted.

"Now that the cat's outta the bag, you have to tell me more."

"But... That's private."

"Come on. At least tell how how many times you slept with him."

"I-If you must know... It was only one time."

"Wait, just once?" She asked with a raised brow. "You're telling me you had sex with him just once?"

"It's not that he was bad. It was because I can't have him spend too much time with me on late nights. Otherwise, his parents would suspect something."

"He's eighteen years old. He's a young adult now." Xion said. "He's old enough to date whoever he wants. It's his choice."

"M-Maybe you can tell that to his parents?" Namine said.

"But anyways, let me ask you this. Do you think he's probably dating other girls?"

"Huh? Why would you say that?"

"Since you haven't been giving him sex, he's probably off somewhere spending his time on other girls and finding ways to get laid."

"Roxas would never cheat on me!" Namine blurted.

"Oh really? Then, let's test him."

"What do you mean?"

"Since he hasn't been getting laid for some time, he's probably aching for a woman to touch him and relieve him. This is how it's gonna go, if he gives in to the temptation of a woman pleasing him, we'll know he's just a maturing boy who is dying for some pussy."

Namine's heart sank when she heard those words. Her heart was beating and pounding in sheer anxiety.

"But if he resists, then we'll know he still loves you and remains loyal to you."

"Why are you really doing this?" Namine asked.

She sighs and said, "Truth be told, I haven't got laid in ages. Roxas looks cute, and I thought I could use him as my own personal boy toy if I find out he's really desperate for some pussy."

"Do I really have to do this?"

"I mean, we don't have to. But if you really trust him, you'll test him and find out the results."

"I do trust him. And I don't need to test him just to prove that he still loves me."

"Let's do it then. Let's try and see if he pass." Xion said. "You won't know if he still loves you if you don't give it a try."

"But why should I?"

"Hey, if you're okay not knowing if he's cheating on you, that's fine. Maybe you can ask him, but he won't straight up tell you."

Namine was almost hesitant. She knows that Roxas wouldn't cheat on her, but since Xion planted those seeds of doubt into her mind, she is quite curious about him. She gave in once she fully thought this out.

"Okay, Xion, you win. I'll try this out."

She grinned. "Great! Now I have a package coming in, and I already have an idea."

End of Flashback...

"So it was nothing more than just Xion's shenanigans." Roxas says as he gives Xion a disappointed look.

"Roxas, forgive me." Namine said. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me. And yet, I went through with this."

He just smiles at his mature lover and said, "It's fine, Namine. It's okay to be a bit skeptical."

She smiles at him knowing that he let it slide.

"But there is one thing Xion is right about." Roxas said. "I haven't got laid with Namine in a while. So I had to relieve myself."

"You know you have some free time. Why not spend those moments having sex with her, Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Because I want us to do it when we end our magical date. It feels more romantic and more appropriate." Roxas says with blush covering his cheeks.

"Roxas..." Namine blushed when she heard those words from him.

"Hey, where are your parents, anyways, Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Oh. They're out on the town getting ready for my graduation party." Roxas said. "They won't be home for a while."

"Then, you got some free time to get it on." Xion said. "Look, your cock even looks like it wants to come out and play."

Roxas notices he is still hard and it is still poking out through his pants. He exclaims and crosses his legs and covers his groin. "S-Sorry you had to see that!"

"Don't be. In fact, you should be proud of your size considering you're with two ladies." Xion said. "So how about we go to my bedroom so we can get it on?"

"Hold on, 'We'?" Roxas questioned.

"I agree with Roxas. You want to join us?" Namine questioned.

"Oh... Right. Let me try again." Xion said. She clears her throat and says, "Can I pwease join you for a threesome?" She asked in a cutesy tone, along with a pouty face. She pushes her boobs together with her arms as she lowers down to show off her tender cleavage.

Roxas couldn't believe she's requesting that after the trouble she puts him and Namine through.

"Let's have her join us." Namine said to Roxas.

"Huh?"

"She did say it's been a while for her. So, could you please relieve her as well? For me?" She said as she gives him a gentle smile.

His heart only belongs to Namine, but his manhood is twitching in excitement at the thought of having sex with two girls. He looks at Xion and said, "Okay, you can join us. But I'm starting off with Namine first before I can get to you."

She bounces a bit as she says, "I knew you have the heart and the cock to let me join you."

They made their way towards Xion's bedroom with the girls at Roxas's sides and hugging his arms. When they entered inside her room, they only see a vanity drawer, a nightstand, and a queen size bed that looks like it could fit only two people. But knowing Xion, they know they can make it work.

They begin taking their clothes off and showing off their nude bodies to each other. Just like any young, worked out, high school boy, Roxas's body is full of muscles. He has strong arms, thighs, and legs. He developed just the right amount of muscles in his pecs to make his chest look so sexy, and his abs were sculpted into a ripped six pack that would make any school girl blush.

Namine's body is a bit more plump and curvaceous for an older woman. Her heavy breasts are so large and her waist and hips are so plump. Her thighs looked a bit chunky, but yet, her skin still looks smooth. Her ass looks even more voluptuous since they are the size of two beach balls. Roxas remembered cupping them when he made love to Namine. He can still remember how his hands can barely grasp them since they were too big for his strong hands.

And as for Xion's body... Comparing with Namine, her flesh is more taut. Her waist is thin, her hips are curvy, her tummy is tight, and her legs and thighs looks so gracefully thin. Her full and heavy tits were not as big as Namine's, but big enough for any guy to be satisfied at her chest. Her ass look so round, plump, and supple. Again, not as big as Namine's, but just enough to satisfy any guy who has their eyes on her.

Roxas's cock throbbed at the sight of the naked women in front of him. While he's distracted, Xion sneaked up behind him and grabs his cock in her hand. Roxas yelped when he felt her delicate fingers wrapping around his length and slowly stroking him back and forth. Her tits were squishing against his taut back and sliding up and down as she strokes him. She feels him twitching a bit and she smiles at the result.

"Wow, Roxas. Your cock is really hard!" Xion said. "I guess it has been a while for you. You really want to blow your load into Namine, though, don't you?"

His cock throbs at the thought of it.

She smirks. She grips him harder and strokes his length faster. "You do. You like the thought of her folds wrapping around your cock, squeezing you and sucking up all of your cum?"

His hips jerked when her fingernail teases his twin sack.

Her other fingernail twirls around his nipple as she says, "I bet you want to empty your loads onto her, don't you?"

"Yes!" Roxas gasped out.

She grinned and then she says, "Namine, be a dear and help Roxas with his relief."

The mature neighbor approaches the young, high school boy. She lowers down to her knees and her face is level with his cock. The musky smell of his cock reminds her of that night. Her womanhood trembles at the scent, her face blushes at the memory, and she is practically drooling over his cock.

"Take it from here, Namine." Xion said as she releases his cock.

She closed her eyes, parted her pouty lips, and slowly takes his whole length in her mouth. Roxas tips his head back and let out a groan. He feels her lips wrapping around his shaft as she slowly takes him in. He feels his length sliding against her soft, wet tongue. He also feels the tip of his cock passing through her tonsils and going into her esophagus. He shivers when he feels dainty fingers and nails traversing all over his toned body.

"Wow! So that's how deep you can take!" Xion exclaimed.

The raven haired college woman was dancing her fingertips all over his abs, slightly raking her nails on his pecs, and teases his nipples as well. Her dainty fingers were caressing all over his toned body and making him shiver and shake a bit. Her palms presses down on his muscular body as she roams all over his sexy pecs and abs. Just touching his body made her womanhood tremble and leaking fluids out from her.

With her lips pursed around his shaft, Namine bobs her head back and forth. She earn pleasing sounds and ecstatic moans from her young lover and she is very proud of herself for doing a good job. She takes his cock deep into her throat, her nose presses against his pelvis, and she swirls her tongue around his shaft. She hollows her cheek and her lips slurps his cock as she moves her head back and forth.

The sensation was too much for Roxas. His body trembles. His hands clenched into fist. His head tipped back, biting his lower lip, and closing his eyes to let this rapture fill his head. Along with Xion's dainty fingers touching and caressing his toned body and with her full and heavy bosom pressing and sliding against his taut back, the pleasure heightens for him.

"Namine! I can't hold it back any longer!" Roxas groaned. "I'm gonna--"

Knowing what's coming from Roxas, Namine seals her lips around the tip and ran her tongue all over the head. Her cheeks was suddenly filled with something warm and fluid. It tasted so salty, yet sweet. She suckles on the tip to slurp up more of his milky cum. As Roxas experiences his orgasm, Xion plucks and tugs on his nipples while nibbling on his earlobe. After his orgasm finished, Namine pulls away to see Roxas is still firm and erect.

Xion wraps her fingers all over his slimy shaft and strokes him as she says, "Still hard? Guess must be natural for young men like you. Now be a man and give Namine a good love making."

The three neighbors got on the bed with Namine laying on top of Xion. The raven haired neighbor spreads Namine's legs to expose her sacred area to Roxas. The flaxen neighbor blushed when her cavern is being exposed to Roxas again. With Roxas holding Namine's thighs apart, Xion grabbed his cock and guides it towards her slit.

"Do you see her swollen, plump flesh? That means she's horny for you. She hasn't had your cock for a long time now." Xion said. "It's going to be an amazing experience for the both of you."

She places his cock on top of her cavern and Roxas jerks his hips and slides his dick against her slit.

"Let her swollen folds embrace your cock. Feel how warm and wet she is for you." Xion said.

The couple extracted moans from each other. His sensitive cock slides up and down against her tender, soft slit. His cock throbs against her quivering pussy and her fluids were leaking out and covering some of his length for lubricant. Her entrance felt so soft and squishy as he presses his firm shaft against her. Without anymore teasing, Roxas slips his erect manhood inside her and they both let out a pleasing moan.

Her insides were already squeezing him, sucking him in, and milking him dry as a way of welcoming him back inside her womanhood. Lewd, squelchy sounds were extracted from her pussy and secreted erotic fluids as he slowly sheathes himself in. After fully sheathing himself, the loving couple waited for a moment to get adjusted to each other. Since it's been so long, Roxas didn't want to end this too early.

As they wait, Roxas lowers down and seals his lips over Namine's. His lips tenderly smacks against hers and producing soft smacking sounds. As they passionately kissed, Roxas sinks his hand onto one of her soft bosom. His fingers sinks into her fleshy orb and he gently fondles it with tender care. His palm strokes, squeezes, and massage her mound before he moves his fingers to her bud. He pinches her nipple in between his finger and his thumb, slightly tugs it and rolls it in between his fingers.

He pulls away from the kiss and seals his mouth over her tit he was caressing before. He laps his tongue around her erect bud as he suckles on her teat. She slightly moans from his suckling and she pets his head, gliding her fingers through his spiky, blonde hair. He purse his lips over her bud and he slightly pulls his head back and tugs her mound. After a few plucks from his his lips, he buries his head deeper into her bosom and continues suckling her teat like an infant.

Once he's finally ready, Roxas releases her breast, and he languidly moves his hips back and forth. With each press of his pelvis, he pushes her erotic fluids out and produces more of her erotic squishy sounds. Soft grunts and whimpers were coming out from Roxas as he savors the feeling of his cock rubbing up against her tender cresses. His eyes were closed and he lets his hips do the moving as if it has a mind of it's own.

"Namine, you're so wet!" Roxas groaned. "It feels really good inside you!"

Namine's pouty lips were parted as she lets out her soft moans and hot pants. She misses this incredible nostalgic feeling of having his young, firm cock stirring her insides. With each thrusts he makes, he made her whole body rock and her large tits jiggle. Using her hands, she caresses her mounds to heighten the pleasure. The sensation grew stronger for her when Xion rubs her fingers against the flaxen's sensitive pearl.

She felt more than just a spark with Xion mixing in the pleasure. The college girl pleases Namine's clit in three variant ways. She rolls her pebble in between her fingers, she presses her thumb down and rubs it in circles, and she rubs her palm against it in miniature circles. She tosses her head as Xion pleases her neighbor's pearl between those pleasant variations.

Feeling the surging ecstasy flowing through her body, Namine heightens the pleasure in her body by adding her own touch to the mix. She slightly tugs her nipples and pried a moan out from herself. Her fingers sink deep into her bosoms and push out the leftover flesh in between her fingers. Her back arched and a sharp gasp escaped when Roxas strikes against that sweet spot.

Taking the chance, the young boy brings her closer to him by using one arm to wrap around her back while the other arm is supporting his weight on the mattress. Her soft, busty chest is pressing up against his rock hard, toned body. Then, he seals his lips over hers and he silences each other's sounds of pleasure. She wraps her arms around his back and embraces him back, bringing themselves closer as they ever could. She locks her legs behind his lower back and presses her heels down onto him to signal his hips to go faster.

Understanding her need, Roxas begins to thrust eagerly and with vehement. The tip of his cock strikes against her core, sending her mind deep into a paradise of euphoria. The taste of his lips. The touch of his taut body. The feeling of his young manhood penetrating deep into her womb. It felt so nostalgic! The sounds of wet slapping flesh just motivates Roxas, along with the feeling of her tits jiggling against his pecs.

Roxas broke the kiss to say, "Namine, I'm gonna cum soon!"

"It's okay, Roxas. Pour as much as you desire." Namine said.

His hips suddenly found an even faster pace. It was more wild and frenzy. This was making her see stars and making her lightheaded. With a cry of her name, Roxas pushes his manhood deep inside her, and pours all of his stored up loads inside her womb. She cries out as she feels her core being splashed at by his thick, creamy semen. Her own orgasm was sending her high up above the heavens as this nostalgic sensation was overwhelming her. With Xion rapidly stroking her pearl, her orgasm became much stronger.

After finishing up their orgasms, the couple collapsed. They were recovering and panting to catch their breaths. Roxas lays his head in between Namine's soft, large bosoms as he recovers. She is sort of ticklish when she feels his soft, warm breath exhaling onto her flesh and his spiky hair brushing up against her skin and her nipples. She embraces him and holds him close as they recovered.

Once Roxas gathers enough energy, he lifts his head off her breasts and looks at her with a loving look in his eyes. She smiles at him as her heart throbs for him. They slowly closed their eyes and leaned towards each other for a kiss.

But this tender moment was soon interrupted when Xion said, "Don't mean to intrude, but could you guys get off me!? You two are heavier combined!"

Roxas sighed upon her lips and he pulls away. He slowly pulls his cock out and a stream of his cum flows out of her opening. Namine got off of Xion and laid next to her to rest.

Xion notices Roxas is still hard. "Oh wow! Your cock is so amazing! Such vitality! You must've build up your body to withstand against a harem of girls!"

He blushed, chuckles, and scratches the back of his head as he modestly said, "Oh, I don't know about that."

"You should be proud as a man." Xion said. "Most guys would only last a couple of rounds. At rarely, thrice!" She opens her arms up to him. "Come, Roxas. Make me feel good. You can even pretend I'm Namine if it helps motivate you."

His cock throbs at the sight of her glistening entrance. He wipes the sweat off his brow by running his arm across it and begins to please Xion next. With both arms supporting his weight by placing them on the mattress, he easily slides his member inside her. As he enters inside her, Roxas lets out a sudden groan and a gasp of pleasure. Her pussy is making such a loud sound of shameful squelching noises as it was sucking him in. He gritted his teeth as he bares this sensation.

"You like that, huh?" Xion said. "I keep it nice and tight for any guys that wants a piece of this."

Her insides are so tight, even tighter than Namine's. Xion lets out soft cries of pleasure as he enters inside her. It has been far too long for Xion as well. She hasn't had a cock inside her since her high school years. She blushes as her pussy shamelessly produce wet suctioning noises and her erotic fluids were secreting out of her plugged hole. Once he's fully inside her, Roxas waits a moment before going on. She is so tight, that even the slightest movement would make him blow inside her.

After a while, Xion was starting to get impatient, "Come on, Roxas! Move your hips already."

She grabs his butt and starts to move his hips. Roxas suddenly cries out as his hips were being forced to move. Her soaked, tight insides were constricting his whole length as it slides in and out of her opening. This glorious feeling of his member sliding through her slippery, tight passage has made Roxas's hips move on its own. His hips sway back and forth, relishing the sensation of her passage milking his cock.

"Mmm! Yeah, just like that." Xion purred.

Using her hands, she cups one of her breasts while her other hand reach down to rub her sensitive pebble. Her fingers slightly presses down onto her sensitive tit, her fingernail circling around her bud, and she rolls her nipple in between her fingers. Her palm presses down onto her pearl and rubs it in a circular motion to heighten the sensation. As she caresses her tit and fondles her pebble, it only made her passage constricts his length tighter than before. She extracted a loud groan from Roxas and made his hips sway faster.

Before she lets him continue on with his newfound pace, she moves Roxas back a bit to have him stand on his knees. She puts her legs together, grabs them, and pull them back. In this position, her passage becomes even more tighter than before and he can penetrate her deep inside. Roxas pumps his manhood deep into her cavern at a rapid pace. The young boy let out soft moans as he feels his dick sliding through her tight and slippery passage.

"Xion! You're so wet!" Roxas moaned.

"I can't help it! You're cock is so good!" Xion purred. "It's so big and it's filling me all the way in!"

His pelvis slaps against her entrance and produces wet clapping sounds. Using his thumb, Roxas slides his digit up and down onto her slit and bumps into her sensitive pebble, which pried out cries of pleasure from the raven haired neighbor.

"Oh, yes! Right there! Don't stop!" Xion cried out.

"Xion, I'm sorry!" Roxas moaned. "I can't hold myself back!"

"No! No! Don't cum just yet, please!"

Roxas push his cock deep into her, pressing the tip against the entrance to her womb, and with a final cry, he pours his hot semen deep into her core, filling her womb to the brim. Xion blissfully cries out as she feels his warm cum splashing against her core and swirling around inside her womb as he fills her up until her womb is overflowing. After his orgasm, Roxas was panting to recover his strength.

"Aw, you're mean, Roxas." Xion said. "I told you not to cum yet."

"Sorry, Xion." Roxas panted. "I tried to hold back, but..." He stops his sentence to catch his breath.

"Well, guess I can't blame ya. My pussy must've felt really good, huh?" Xion said. "It's been so long for me, so my pussy was starting to compact."

As Roxas is still recovering, Xion watches his pecs inflate and deflate with each breath he took. Her loins were stirred in arousal once again when she sees the light hit against his glistening, sweaty body on his chest and on his abs. She can feel him still stiff and erect inside her.

"Tell you what, Roxas. Since I'm not done, yet. Let me do all the work and finish things up here." Xion said.

They flipped themselves over with Xion straddling his lap and his cock still inside her while Roxas rest his head on the nice, comfy pillow and lays his body on the soft mattress. Her hand reach out to cup his face, then slowly slides down to roam his sweaty body. She took her time fondling his muscles as she slides her palm over his pecs and dances her fingers all over his abs.

And then, she begins to rock her hips back and forth. She held onto his strong thighs as she moves her hips. She was already prying out moans from Roxas from her movements. The young high schooler has his eyes closed and tosses his head as the pleasure was filling into his mind. He feels her tender cresses of her insides tickling his length and constricting him as she moves in perfect rhythm.

As Roxas enjoys the sensation, he noticed something dripping onto his face. He opens his eyes and sees Namine's sacred cavern dripping with her fluids.

"R-Roxas, p-please don't forget me." Namine said. "Please lick me right here."

Carefully, she hovers her entrance close to his face. His nostrils is filled with the scent of her exotic fluids. His lips were stained with her honey. And he licks his lips to taste her delectable nectar. Xion suddenly felt him getting stiffer. His strong arms grabs her thighs and push her down to bury his face deep into her snatch. While he eats her out, Xion places her hands on his sweaty abs, and she begins bouncing her hips on his stiff erection.

While his tongue burrows itself deep into her soaked passage, he uses his fingers to caresses her entrance and her sensitive pearl. A blissful look appeared onto her face and a sharp cry of pleasure escapes from her. He slowly swirls his tongue in circles, licking the cresses and bumps, and prodding against her sweet spot. He uses his thumb to slide his digit up and down on her slit while her pearl was being rolled in between his fingers.

Namine fondles her tits to increase this overwhelming sensation. She sinks her fingers deep into her flesh. She slightly tugs her nipples with her index fingers and her thumbs. She flicks one of her buds with her thumb while plucking and rolling her other bud with her finger and thumb. Her hips slightly jerks when she feels his tongue striking against her secret spot. As he pleases that spot, he also slurps up her erotic fluids that has been secreting out from her.

Xion was now getting close. Her eyes are rolled back, her bottom lip is being bitten, and her hips were bouncing faster. She was making his cock hit against her sweet spot that made her go nuts. She slams her groin down and grinds her hips against his pelvis to have him stir her insides and tickle her secret spot. She slowly tips her head back as the pleasure rushes to her head. Her lips parted slowly as the sensation was getting stronger. Soft gasps and moans were escaping from her as her orgasm approaches.

In unison, all three neighbors received their orgasms. Namine cried out in bliss as her erotic fluids rush out of her womb and splashes on Roxas's face. The young boy guzzles and slurps up her sweet nectar as it rushes down to his esophagus. Xion let out a loud cry of pleasure when she finally reached her orgasm. Her pussy tightens and her fluids rushes out from her along with Roxas's semen from earlier pushing out of her womb. Then, Roxas groaned as he fills her womb again with more of his warm milk.

After their orgasm passed, the three neighbors were panting to catch their breaths and recover their energy. The women lay on the bed with Namine laying on top of Roxas and burying his face deep into her bosoms while Xion lays right next to the couple. His semen secretes out from Xion's opening and flows down to her thighs. Truly, this was the best threesome sex they ever had.

After they recovered, Namine lifts her breasts off Roxas's face. "I missed this so much, Roxas. I love you."

"And I love you, too." Roxas said.

He wraps his arms around her back, embracing her as he seals his lips over hers and tenderly kiss his girlfriend with passion.

"Thanks, Roxas, for giving me a good time." Xion said. She pecks his cheek which made him blush.

"H-Hey! Roxas is my boyfriend!" Namine said.

Xion winks at Namine as she says, "Hey, I gotta give him a reward. But don't worry. I don't plan to steal him from you."

After they cleaned themselves and got dressed, Roxas thanked the women for his relief, and he went back home. Namine was about to get her stuff and head back home, too, but...

"Hey, Namine. I got another idea." Xion said.

"Oh no. What is it this time?" Namine said.

"This one is a good surprise." She said. "Here's how this is going to play out..."

Two months came by. Roxas finally graduated from his high school. Tonight, he is celebrating his graduation by partying along with his friends, family, and his neighbors. The party lasted long through the night. It was a great celebration and Roxas felt so proud of himself for doing a great work at his school. Even his own parents are happy for their son to pass high school.

Throughout the party, Roxas was greeting his guests and entertaining them for a moment. When he got to Namine, he was spending more time with her than with his other guests. After chatting for a while, Roxas moves on to the next guest, but before he does that, Namine hands him a folded piece of note before she left the party. Curious of what the note says, he opens the paper and it reads...

"Come meet me at my place after the party. I've got a special graduation gift for you.

(Heart) Namine"

His face is flushed, his heart is throbbing, and his loins got a little aroused. But he snaps himself out of it since he doesn't know what she is really going to give him. It has been two months since that threesome, and he hasn't been having sex with Namine lately due to being busy at school. But now that he has some free time, maybe he'll spend more of his weekends on her.

After the party ended and everyone went home, all that's left in their house is Roxas, his parents, and the mess the party left. Since his parents were getting tired, they decided to clean this mess up tomorrow.

Since the night is still young, Roxas ask this question. "Hey, Mom, Dad? Would it be okay to stay up a little late and watch some TV?"

"Of course, sweetie. You deserve it." His mom said.

"If you're going to watch some late night programs, don't bother. I change the password." His dad said.

Roxas blushed as he said, "D-Don't worry. It won't be anything like that."

"All right. Just don't stay up too late." His mom said. "Good night."

"Good night, Mom. Good night, Dad." Roxas said.

He turns on the TV in his room and turns down the volume a bit to not disturb his parents. He unlocks his window for his way back in, just in case if he was locked out of the house. After a while, he check in on his parents and sees them snoozing away after a night of partying. Then, he sneaks out of the house through the front door, leaving the TV on in his room.

With sheer excitement, he rushes over to Namine's house. He rings the doorbell and the one who answers the front door was someone who he was not expecting it to be. It was Xion, who is wearing an ebony silk robe.

"Xion?! What are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, good! You're here. I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." Xion said. "Come on, Namine is waiting for us." She brings him in by pulling his arm and shuts the door behind him.

"Wait, why are you here?" Roxas asked.

"No time for questions, we've been waiting so long for you." Xion said.

'We?' Roxas thought.

Xion guides Roxas towards Namine's bedroom and inside the room awaits Namine, who is wearing an ivory silk robe.

"R-Roxas. You came." Namine said.

"Yeah, it took him long enough, too." Xion said.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Roxas said.

"Boy, are you dense." Xion said. "Me and Namine here are going to give you our graduation gift."

The women stood side by side, unravel the bind of their robe, and slid them off their bodies. Roxas's jaw drop, his eyes dilate, and his cheeks turned pink when he see what the ladies are wearing. Matching the colors of their robes, the women were wearing a small tight vest that covers their chest, but shows off their tender cleavage, a thin undergarment that covers their sacred area, but shows off their butt cheeks. Lace leggings that can be barely seen through, and high heels.

"Whoa! What is..." Was all Roxas could say.

"Tee-hee! Judging by your expression, I'd say we left you speechless." Xion said with a wink.

Namine's cheeks blushed as she said, "Wearing this sort of outfit is embarrassing. More embarrassing than being naked. But this is all for you, Roxas."

The women approach him, grabs him by his arms, and guides him towards the bed.

"This is my idea of a graduation present. Think of this as a gift from the both of us." Xion said.

Namine started to unbutton his dress shirt while Xion lowers down to unbuckle his belt and unzips his pants. Once the girls strips him off of his clothes and leaves him in the nude, they guide him to sit down on the bed and sits next to him with Namine on his right side and Xion on his left side.

"Relax and enjoy what's coming." Xion said.

"You've been working really hard at your studies. You've deserve this." Namine said.

Roxas wraps his arms over the women's shoulders. He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He didn't think he was going to have another threesome. The girls saw his cock erect and stiff like a pole.

"Well, it seems that you're happy. Your perverted smile and your cock says it all." Xion said.

Roxas begins to enjoy with his graduation gift by starting off with kissing. His eyes are closed while his lips are sealed around Namine's. Her eyes were closed as she smacks her lips upon his. As they make out, her dainty fingers were wrapped around his erection and strokes him up and down to keep him hard. He broke the kiss to move to Xion. Their lips connected and their tongues darted into each other. Their tongues were swirling around in each other's damp caverns and roam around in hot caresses. As their tongues dance, her hand caresses and roams around to feel his toned torso. Her palm slides through his pecs and her fingers were dancing all over his abs.

Roxas swaps lips, spits, and kisses from his neighbors as they were caressing and fondling his body. After a while, the girls unbutton their tight top to free their breasts and they move down to his crotch to give him this wonderful surprise. His jaw drop, a happy grin formed on his face, and his cheeks are so flushed when he finds out what the surprise is. Using their full and heavy tits, they're giving Roxas a double titty fuck.

"You should be considered lucky to receive a double tit fuck from two gorgeous women who has some experience." Xion said.

"Oh man! This is too good!" Roxas said.

"Here's some jiggly boobs for you." Xion said.

The girls wraps their tits around his stiff erection and moves their breasts up and down. Their buds were bumping into each other and the girls slightly moaned as their sensitive breasts were rubbing against each other as they were massaging his hard shaft. Roxas tips his head back and let out a soft groan. His dick twitches at the feeling of soft breasts sandwiching, squeezing, and massaging his length.

Their erect buds were brushing against his tip and making him jolt and jerking his hips. He grips upon the edge of the mattress as their jiggly breasts were moving individually. In perfect synchronization, the women stroke his cock with their bust starting from the base, and stroking him up to the tip. This soft and tender sensation was getting too much for Roxas. With a shout, he shot his load up in the air and spills his semen upon their busty tits. The women feels his cock twitching in their breasts as he shoots his loads.

After he finished, Roxas pants to catch his breath. Truly, he couldn't stop smiling from that wonderful double tit massage. "That was... Amazing!" He panted.

Xion sees the mess he made on their tits, as well as his cock still erect and firm. She scoops up his load with her finger and tastes it. "It's so sticky, yet delicious." She says.

Namine wipes his load off her tits with her hand and sees his cum flowing down from her fingers. She took a whiff of his load and she says, "Such a nostalgic scent. I can't help but get turned on from it."

Xion wraps her fingers around his still erect cock as she says, "Where are you getting this sort of virility from? Or is it because you're in the presence of two beautiful, naked women?"

"Whatever the case may be, it seems he's ready for more." Namine said. "And so am I. I can't hold myself back any longer."

"But we can't start without adding a little something for Roxas's present." Xion said.

"Huh?" Roxas said.

A little while later, Xion slid a penis sleeve with bumps onto Roxas's shaft and taped three vibrating eggs upon Namine's tits and her pearl.

"Th-This feels a little weird." Namine said.

"Oh, don't worry." Xion said as she caresses Namine's plump, mature body. "You'll feel good from this." With a remote in her hand, she turns on the vibrating settings.

Namine trembles and moans when she feels the vibration on her nipples and on her clitoris. Roxas watches her stumble onto the mattress, gripping onto the sheets as the vibration was rocking her.

"Okay, Roxas." Xion said when she puts her hands on his shoulders. "Make her feel good." She pushes him on the bed to encourage him to hump her with everything he's got.

He carries his girlfriend to the center of the mattress, positions her on her hands and knees, moves the hem of her erotic panties to the side, and he inserts his manhood back inside Namine. She yelp when she feels the cock sleeve sliding inside her. She feels the bumps brushing against her sweet spots and her passage instantaneously tightens up around his length. He grabs her forearms and pulls them back, which lifts her upper body off the bed, and he begins to sway his hips back and forth.

With each press of his hips, her tits bounced from the force of his thrusts and slaps against her chest. As his pelvis rams into her, her ass cheeks jiggle and her flesh ripple with each thrust he makes. Roxas slightly groans as her passage is getting tighter and clenching onto his shaft. Shouts of moans were escaping from her when she feels the bumps of the cock sleeve rubbing up against the cresses of her tight passage and the vibrating eggs thrumming on her nipples and her clit.

Roxas's increases the pace of his hips and pumps his cock faster into her opening. The sound of his pelvis slamming onto her fleshy cheeks were getting louder and echoing across the room. He pushes his length hard and deep into her, the tip of his cock slams against her core and sends shockwaves of ecstasy through her body. Roxas wraps his arms under her bust and holds her closer to him as his hips rapidly pounds into her. She feels his hot breath exhaling onto her nape as his climax approaches. She can also feel his warm, sweaty abs pressing against her lower back.

Xion increases the vibration of the eggs, intensifying the sensation for her. Roxas grabs her breasts, and presses the eggs down onto her nipples with his fingers. Her eyes rolled back, her cheeks flushed, and her tongue sticks out as she feels all of this swirling sensation coming at her at once. His cock ramming deep into her core. The cock sleeve rubbing up against her walls. The vibrating eggs thrumming against her tits and her pebble. And Roxas's hands squeezing and massaging her bust.

"Namine..." Roxas groaned into her ear. "I'm gonna cum soon!"

She crooks her head to face him and said, "F-Fill me, Roxas! Fill my womb with your seed!"

Then, their lips passionately press into each other while Roxas presses the egg down onto her clit and rubs it in circles. With his other hand, he sinks his fingers into her tit while pressing down the egg onto her nipple. Xion puts the vibration to maximum, and sends the couple to the edge of their orgasm. The muscles of her passage seized around his length, clenching him tight like a vice grip while her erotic love juices rush out of her womb.

Her passage squeezed around the penis sleeve and intensifying the sensation when the bumps were digging into the cresses of her soaking wet insides. Roxas groaned through the kiss as he spills his hot cum deep into her core. She feels his warm fluids flowing through her passage, splashing against her core, and filling her womb to the brim once again.

Xion turns the vibration off after their orgasm passed. After a few more minutes of the couple passionately making out with their lips, they pulled away, and softly pant for air. She feels him throbbing inside of her, still stiff and erect. He pulls his cock out of her opening and they see a fluid coated mess on his length. She feels his semen flowing out of her and spilling on the sheets.

"My, my. Look at the mess you made." Xion said as she climbs on the bed. "Your cock is covered in so much fluids."

Roxas pulls the penis sleeve out and the fluids were dripping off from his shaft.

"Here, let me clean you up." Xion said.

She parts her lips and takes his whole length deep in her mouth. Her lips pursed, her cheeks hollowed, and she was making slurping sounds as she bobs her head. She swirls her tongue around his length as she moves her head. She was earning some pleasing sounds from the young boy next door. She moves back to where the head is, seals her lips tight around the tip, and runs her tongue around the head.

As she is sucking him off, her eyes moves towards Namine and sees how envy she is of her neighbor. The raven haired neighbor sees Namine's dainty fingers playing with her opening. Xion decides to tease her a little longer. She takes Roxas's length deep into her throat. Her nose is pressed up against his pelvis as she swirls her tongue around his length.

As she continues to suck him off, she eyes Namine fondling her bust and watching her taking her boyfriend's cock deep in her throat. She takes his cock out of her mouth and strokes his slimy length as she says to Namine, "What is it? You want to clean him up, too?"

Namine could only nod.

Xion scooted over to make some room. "Well then, come over here. I can't hog him all by myself."

Namine leans towards Roxas's stiff and lubed erection, and Xion hands his length over to her. Namine wraps her fingers around his slimy length, and she begins to lick his pole. Her tongue slowly dragged across his shaft and earns some soft moans from her boyfriend. When her tongue reach for the head, she slides the tip of her tongue against the slit on the head and pried sudden gasps and moans.

She teases the head some more by giving it small kisses. Roxas tensed up and his hands clench into fists. Xion pushes him down on the mattress to have him lay back and relax. Roxas sits down on the bed and his hands are gripping on the sheets when Namine twirls her tongue around the sensitive tip. His eyes are clenched shut and his teeth are gritting when he feels two soft, wet tongues caressing his stiff pole.

"Ah... Girls..." He moaned.

The ladies were slowly dragging their tongues up and down onto his shaft. And then, his balls were being swallowed. One testicle each for the girls. Namine was pulling his orb back by using her lips and sucking and slurping him while Xion ran her tongue around his other orb and plucking it with her lips. Namine lets Xion take both of his balls in her mouth and letting her pulling his sac down with her mouth while his girlfriend bobs her head up and down on his length.

Roxas's whole body shudders as his genitals were being swallowed. Xion slurps and pulls his balls down with her lips while Namine pursed her lips around his shaft, slides them up and down, and ran her tongue all over his length as she bobs her head. Roxas tips his head back, lets out a loud groan, and he suddenly spilled into his girlfriend's mouth without any warnings.

Xion pulls his sac down by slightly clenching them with her teeth while he releases his hot loads into Namine's mouth. The flaxen neighbor calmly swallows his loads as much as she can. Her lips still pursed around his length and sucks him for his semen, which is blowing really hard into her mouth thanks to Xion. The raven haired neighbor ran her tongue across his sac as he blows, and she can feel them trying to curl up to the shaft, but her teeth still has a grip upon his balls and won't release them just yet.

With the last load blown into her mouth, Namine feels Roxas going limp. She pulls away and shows Roxas how much load he's blown. It felt so thick and creamy in her mouth as she lets it swish around. And then, she closed her mouth, savors the taste for a moment, and shows the boy next door her empty mouth. He was astonished to see that, and it got him semi-hard at the sight.

Xion sees his member semi-limp and she said, "Aw, feeling tired? Take a break. We don't want you to overdo it."

The women lays Roxas down on the soft, comfy mattress. His head lays down upon the comfy pillow and they let him rest for a moment.

"Don't worry about the hard work." Xion said. "Let us get you all worked up before we can continue."

He suddenly feels something soft wrapping around his member. He looks down and sees Namine squishing his manhood with her busty tits. Pushing her breasts together with her hands, she moves her bust up and down, tries to get him hard erect once again. Another moan was released from the boy. Then, dainty fingers were dancing on his abs and reaching up to his pecs, and then a hand cups his cheeks and turns his face towards the raven haired college woman.

"You've worked so hard for us. Just relax and give in to the pleasure." Xion said.

And then, the raven haired neigbor closed her eyes, puckers her lips, and gives Roxas a deep kiss. His body feels so much at bliss, and the blood was rushing to his groin. Namine feels his manhood throbbing and twitching along with his length stretching and growing. His member is getting stiffer and stiffer in between her bust. She presses her tits together and rubs his shaft like she's polishing up a pole.

Roxas's arm snaked behind Xion and his hand caresses her slit behind her. She gasped out a moan through the kiss. With her lips parted, Roxas darted his tongue into her open mouth and roams around her cavern in hot caresses. But she wouldn't let him dominate her mouth. Her tongue tangoed with his and roams around in his damp cavern. The two neighbors were moaning through their hot make out session as their genitals were being pleased.

Xion squirms a little when she feels each of his fingers sliding up against her slit through her black, erotic panties a few times before she feels all four fingers caressing her opening by sliding his digits up and down. She was already leaking and her fluids were soaking her sexy underwear. He presses his digits down upon her and a soft squelching sound was produced. She moaned through the tongue kiss as he presses his hand and fingers down upon her soaked panties.

Meanwhile, Namine continues to put in more effort into her tit massage. She presses her bust together, slides them up, and repeats it a few times before moving on to a different pattern. She sandwich the base of his cock, slides her tits up to the tip, and rubs the head with her soft tits. She even moves her breasts individually and rubs against his pole like she was buffing. Namine can feel Roxas throbbing harder and twitching even more than usual. She can tell he was about to blow again. So, she puts a stop before he could have the chance. This brought Roxas to her attention and he puts a halt to his make out session with Xion and his caressing.

"I think it's time we move on." Namine said.

Xion slides another cock sleeve onto Roxas's shaft. This time, this penis sleeve is covered in spikes. Roxas got off the bed and has Xion laying right in front of him. He took her panties off and sees her glistening entrance. He grabs her legs and throws them over his shoulders. The raven haired neighbor purred when she feels his firm erection sliding through her passage. Her walls wraps and constricts his length and she yelps when the spikes of the penis sleeve presses onto her sensitive spots.

He begins to thrust his hips and he let out a small hiss when he feels her walls constricting him even tighter. Xion's eyes rolled back, her lower lip was bitten, and there is a lewd smile on her face when she feels him striking at her core. The spikes on the penis sleeve were brushing against her walls with each thrust of his hips and sending sparks through her insides.

Namine sits on Xion's belly and faces towards her young boyfriend. The couple passionately kiss with their eyes closed. As they lovingly make out with each other, Roxas removes her tight vest and sinks his hands deep into Namine's large tits, and pushing her leftover flesh out between his fingers. His hands fondles her large bust, massaging them, rotating them, and squeezing them in his grip.

His hips were ramming into Xion faster as the sensation for Roxas started to heighten for him. Xion parts her lips and releases loud sounds of erotic moans. Her womanhood produces lewd, erotic sounds as he pumps his cock deep, fast, and hard into her. Her insides were sucking him in like a vacuum when he presses his hips into her, and producing suctioning noises while secreting her erotic fluids and spilling all over his shaft.

Roxas cups his hand under her breast, slightly squeezing her mound with his fingers, and brushing his thumb over her nipple to pry out soft moans from her girlfriend. Namine slightly gasp and softly moans through the kiss from his skillful fondling. He pinches her other bud with his finger and his thumb, plucking it, and rolling it in between his fingers. Her body tingles in pleasure from his hands, fingers, and his lips.

His hips were suddenly thrusting hard into Xion like it has a mind of it's own. His hips were pressing onto her in a frenzy pace like a wild animal. His wild thrusting were making Xion's body rock and her tits jiggle from his animalistic force. She cries out in pleasure, gripping onto the sheets as his cock rapidly slides in and out of her. The spikes were tickling every cresses of her insides and making her body shiver and shudder from this intense sensation.

Roxas pulls away from the kiss. "Namine, I can't hold myself back. I got to give it my all." He said. "So, could you let me go all out on Xion?"

She cups his face and said, "You don't need to ask me for permission." Namine said. "You're a man, now. So you better give it to her good."

He smiles at her, "Thanks, Namine."

She kisses him and moves away to give Roxas some space.

Roxas pushes her legs back as he climbs on the bed and on top of Xion. He holds her legs into that position by placing his legs on top of hers. He supports his weight by placing his arms on the mattress and his hips were rapidly thrusting deep into her. He pried out a loud, erotic moan from his raven haired neighbor, but he soon silenced her by placing his mouth over hers and darting his tongue deep into her moaning cavern.

Namine watches Roxas bouncing his hips onto Xion as fast as he could. The sight in front of her looks so vulgar, like she was watching two animals mating.

'Oh no! A mating press?!' Xion thought. 'I can feel him penetrating my cervix! He's... He's penetrating my womb!' Was all she could say in her head before she drowns in pleasure.

Xion lock her legs behind him and pushes him to go deeper and wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and slips her tongue in his mouth and roams around his cavern in hot caresses. Her eyes rolled back and her body shudders as the kiss intensified and the rapturous sensation heighten. Her back arched in pleasure and pressing her tits onto his strong chest and sending pleasing tingles into his body. Her pussy was weeping and spilling all over the sheets and his cock rams through her slippery passage with the spikes on his cock sleeve pokes into her secret spot.

His hips were bouncing faster and faster as his orgasm reaches. With a final deep thrust, he fills her womb to the brim, and his semen bursts through her plugged hole. Her womb was overflowing from his semen and it made an erotic creamy mess in between their pelvis. Her passage tightens around his length and feels the spikes burrowing into the cresses and intensifying her orgasm. After he finishes coming inside her, he pulls out and a thread of his cream was connected from the head to her entrance.

Despite that intense orgasm, Roxas and the girls are still raring to go. Many hours passed by with the trio of neighbors doing various positions, having numerous orgasms, and making a creamy mess on the sheets and on their groins. Their bodies are soaked in sweat. The lighting from the lamp hits their bodies at the right angle and made them look so erotic and sexy. Throughout their threesome, the ladies strip off their erotic clothing and leaving themselves in the nude.

In their final session, Roxas sits on the mattress while the girls are sitting on his lap. The ladies sandwich his rigid cock with their soaking wet flaps and slides and rubs their soaked folds up against his shaft and coats it with their seeping juices. The three of them were panting and moaning out in pleasure. Both of his hands grabbed each one of the ladies' breasts with his forearm supporting their back so they won't fall. Their pussies felt how hard his cock was throbbing and beating.

Their hips moved in perfect rhythm as they plant their lips onto his cheeks. They feel his cock throbbing and beating as their soaked folds were tickling his sensitive spots. Roxas moans to the soft sensation of their flaps slipping and sliding. He feels his balls curling up to the shaft, he feels something surging through his phallus, and with a shout of pleasure, he shoots his white, creamy rope of pearly semen into the air.

The girls feel him getting limp again. Roxas felt so spent and tired. He was panting to catch his breath and the sweat was dripping down from his brow. The girls gave him a big smooch on his cheeks. He fell on the mattress, recovering his strength as he catches his breath. The ladies love the lighting from this angle since they can see his abs, along with his other muscles, glistening in sweat.

The girls brought a towel from the bathroom and wipes the sweat off him. After that, they laid next to him and rest their heads on his shoulders while he recovers. Once he got all of his strength back, he came to realize how long he was enjoying his graduation gift.

"Roxas, I do want to go for another round." Xion said. "But I'm afraid that we're taking up too much of your time. You need to head home."

"You're going to worry your parents again." Namine said. "You should head on back."

"You're right." Roxas said as he sits up. "What time is it?"

"Around two in the morning." Xion said.

"Two in the morning!?" Roxas exclaimed. When he left his house, it was around eleven at night. "I really need to get back before my parents find out!" He quickly got off the bed and quickly puts his clothes back on. Once fully clothed, he shows his gratitude to his neighbors. "Thank you so much for the gift. I'll never forget this night."

Xion sat on the edge of the bed and stretches her arms up as she said, "This night should be enough to satisfy me. Now I should head back and go to bed."

"I do wish that we can just sleep here." Namine said.

"Maybe in the near future once he moves out of his folks' house." Xion said.

Roxas smiled when she said that. "Okay, thanks again. I gotta get going."

The girls waved him goodbye as he left.

Roxas rushed out of Namine's porch and quickly sneaks back into his house. He decided to go back inside through his unlocked window just in case. Carefully and quietly, he peeks inside his room and sees the TV still on. He opens his window and quietly heads back in. He closes his window and he sighed in relief. Just then, he heard the door to his parents' room open. He shuts off the TV and hid under his blanket. He heard his door open and he heard his parents' voices.

"He's still sleeping." His mom said in a hushed tone as to not wake his son up.

In their point of view, all they see is their son's back facing them while Roxas is still wide awake and is ready to shut his eyes if they entered his room.

"I thought I heard someone breaking in for a sec." His dad said.

"Maybe it was one of the raccoons again." His mom said. "Let's just go back to sleep."

His door closed and Roxas let out a huge sigh of relief. He thought about what Xion said about Roxas moving out of his parents' house. But he'll plan that out some other time. For now, he let out a yawn, closed his eyes, and finally rest from his wonderful night.

Did you like this chapter? Do you have any orgy stories for anyone in mind? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	5. Summer Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six young college students are hanging out in a secluded beach house with a six pack beer, and their hormones begins to rage for one another. What could possibly go wrong?

Six friends who've known each other since high school, arrived at the beach house. Riku's parents owns that beach house that was secluded off the coast. His parents gave him permission to use it for their summer getaway. Throughout the month, the young college students were having fun under the sun by playing in the sand, surfing the waves, and showing off their swimsuits.

Then, one night, everything changed for them. After finishing the day at the beach, the six friends were inside the beach house and sitting on the couch that was in the living room. Since they got back from surfing, they're still wearing their swimsuits. But after drying themselves off, they put on some clothes over their swimsuits since they need to wash their other clothes.

Sora is wearing red swim trunks and a white V-neck t-shirt and sandals.

Riku is wearing swim shorts and a black tank top and swim shoes.

Vanitas is wearing a black speedo and just draped a grey jacket on his shoulders to show off his rock hard six pack abs.

Kairi is wearing a monokini swimsuit which is colored and seemed to be designed after her casual style. She covers her shoulders with a jacket to warm her up from the shivering water.

Namine is wearing a bland, white one piece swimsuit, has a sun hat on, and she is wearing sandals. She drapes a towel over her shoulders so she wouldn't moisten the sofa with her soaked body.

And for Xion, she's wearing a black swim bra with ebony swim shorts that has black ruffled trimmings around her waist. She wraps the towel around her hips so that she wouldn't get the couch wet from her damp swimsuit.

(A/N: The swimsuit for Kairi is based on the swimsuit that I saw on the internet. A Youtuber who goes by SarahKey made a video wearing it to the beach. You'll know what I'm talking about when you see it.)

Riku brought his friends each a bottle of beer to end the night as they talk amongst themselves. After consuming enough alcohol and feeling a little tipsy, they were now talking drunk. Some of them were giggling as they talked. Riku and Vanitas couldn't stop making obnoxious belching as they talked. And the girls were getting a little bit too handsy. The boys were getting just a little aroused and they were hoping that one of them would kiss each other.

"Ya know somethin'?" Vanitas slurred. "None of us got laid. We're practically virgins at this point!"

"So?" Sora hiccupped.

"We're at that age where we need to lose our V cards." Vanitas belched. "And I certainly need to get my rocks off!"

"You're such horny dog!" Xion snorted. "I bet you never even kissed a girl!"

"Neither did you!" Vanitas rebutted.

Pouting at him, Xion got off the couch, walked over to Namine, picks her up off the couch, and smash her lips deep into the flaxen girl. The girls blushed as Xion deepens the kiss while Kairi just whooped at Xion. The guys were at awe when they witness their longtime friend kissing a girl in their group. The raven haired student pushed Namine back down on the couch and sits back on the sofa next to Riku.

"There!" Xion said.

Vanitas snorted and cackled. "You know that's not what I meant!"

"Doesn't matter." Xion slurred.

"Damn, Xion. I didn't know you are like that." Riku slurred. "How was the kiss, Namine?"

The flaxen girl smiled and hiccupped a bit as she takes in the experience. "She's a good kisser."

"Hey, come on, I bet I can make you feel good like that, too." Vanitas said, chuckling in a lecherous tone.

She just giggled at him. "Oh please, I bet your cock isn't even that satisfying."

A lecherous smirk appeared on the spiky, ebony haired student. "Wanna try me?"

"Hang on, what are ya guys doin'?" Sora asked, slurring.

"We're having an orgy night tonight!" Xion said.

The six friends strip off all of their clothes and leaving themselves in the nude, showing off their bodies, and their sacred parts.

Sora's body is not too scrawny, but not too muscular either. He is perfectly lean, like a young, athletic high school boy. His chest is toned and he has a lean six pack abs, which definitely impressed Kairi back when she first saw his bare torso. His cock is only an inch longer than the average male and an inch thicker than one, too. Secretly, Sora already got an erection when he saw Kairi's nude body.

Riku's body is more muscular than Sora and Vanitas. His arms have thick biceps, strong enough to carry two people. His thighs are thick and muscular, and his legs are strong enough to jump over six feet. He is rocking a toned six pack abs, muscular pecs, strong shoulders, and a nice, taut buttocks that are the size of two bowling balls. His cock is about nine inches long and two inches thick.

Vanitas's body is neither scrawny, nor too muscular. His biceps are thick and muscular like Riku's, his legs are lean and strong to jump up high enough, and his chest is very well toned like a high school athlete. His six pack abs are well toned enough to make any girls--With the exception of Kairi, Namine, and Xion--blush and impressed at the sight of it. The length of his dick is average size, but it was three inches thicker than the average male.

Kairi's body looked so perfect in Sora's eyes. She has a perfect, D bust size, gracefully lean legs, plump thighs, perfectly round supple buttocks, slim waist and tummy, and her hips looks so curvy.

Namine's body looked decent. Her chest size wasn't as big as Kairi's, but still feasible on the men's eyes. Her butt cheeks are petite, but yet, smooth. Her legs look so dainty. Her thighs are gracefully lean. Her waist and tummy are slim. And her petite hips matches with her body.

Xion's body has the perfect type and size. She has an ample size bust that wasn't too big, nor too small. Her butt cheeks are perfectly round like Kairi's. Her hips are wide and her waist is a bit plump. Her legs and thighs are also smooth and plump and feasible on the eyes.

Naked, they choose a partner and picked a spot on the large sofa to begin their mating. 

In the corner end of the sofa, Sora sits back on the comfy cushion, cupping Kairi's ample, supple cheeks while the redheaded girl was bouncing her hips and slamming her hole down onto his rod.

In the middle of the sofa, Riku lays back on the couch, gripping onto Xion's waist as he moves her body up and down on his large, thick erection with her back facing him.

And at the end of the couch, Namine lays her knees on the cushion seat and supporting her upper body on top of the couch while Vanitas was standing and rocking his hips like a crazy sex maniac.

Kairi's butt cheeks and her thighs were slapping against Sora's lap and thighs when she drops her hips down on his rigid member. He grips her cheeks into his hands an buried his face deep into her chest. She felt him leave soft kisses on the bridge of her chest. Each time she slams her hot, soaked cavern down on his pole, she feels the head pressing up against her cervix and trying to push through.

Feeling the rhythm of the movement, Xion bounces her hips, leans back, and supports her weight by holding onto Riku's strong arms. She squeezed onto his biceps, crooked her neck to face him, and their lips connected. Their tongues tangoed and danced with each other as she grinds her hips onto his thick, meaty rod. They swallowed each other's moans as she moves. Her tight walls were being spread to it's limits by his long and thick manhood as it penetrates her cervix.

Unlike Kairi and Xion, Namine wasn't letting out sounds of pleasure. No moans, no whimpers, not even soft sounds. She stood quiet as her body is being rocked and being fucked from behind. Vanitas has this confused look on his face. He grips her hips and slams his cock harder and deeper into her hole. Her only reply was yawning and looking back at him to give him a smug look.

"W-What's going on? Aren't you feeling good?" Vanitas questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just started? I didn't know." Namine said.

In truth, Namine does actually feel good. But there is a secret skill only she has in this group. She can fully control her emotions when having sex. So she can't just howl out in pleasure like most people. No matter how hard Vanitas tried, he couldn't make her moan. He tried spanking her, slamming his groin harder into her butt cheeks, grabbing her mounds. But no reaction came out from the flaxen girl.

Vanitas came inside Namine, groaning out and howling in pleasure. Not a single pleasurable reaction came from the flaxen girl when she feels his warm milk flowing through her passage. Meanwhile, Xion came and moaned into Riku's mouth. He can feel her fluids spilling all over his meaty member. Namine has an idea to taunt him even further. After Vanitas softens up inside her, he pulls out and a trail of his semen flowed out of her opening.

"Are you tired, Xion?" Namine asked. "Take a break and let me take over Riku's cock. He'll be more manly than Vanitas."

"What?!" Vanitas exclaimed.

Xion dismounted the silver haired student and lets Namine take over. Having her back facing Riku, she hovers her entrance above his still erect cock, and she lowers her hips down. Vanitas could only watch her opening engulfing Riku's whole length. Namine genuinely felt good from having Riku entering inside her. But like Vanitas, she can still control her emotions. But this time, she decides to put on an act.

Her eyes rolled back, her lips parted, and sounds of pleasure escapes from her. Riku groaned when he felt her soaking hot walls clenching his whole length. She begins bouncing her hips and slamming her hole down onto his rod. She eyes at Vanitas's jealous expression as she rolls her hips onto Riku's thick length. She eyed his cock throbbing in envy and just giggles at his expression.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Namine moaned. "I knew your cock wasn't satisfying."

Vanitas gritted and clenched his teeth in sheer frustration.

"Don't worry. You can try again after Riku finishes with me." Namine moaned.

Vanitas growled. "Don't start getting cocky!"

He lunged himself at Namine and Riku. The flaxen student is being sandwiched by two muscular studs and can feel their warm, bare, and moist chest pressing against her. Vanitas's sweaty chest presses down onto her bust and she can feel his heartbeat. She gasped when she feels her opening being stretched when Vanitas is trying to enter inside her.

"W-Wait!" Namine objected.

Vanitas shoves his cock into her plugged hole and pried a genuine moan from her. She feels so stuffed and her walls were being stretched to its limits. The raven haired student smirked when he finally made her moan.

"Oh my god! It feels way too good!" Namine moaned.

"Move!" She cried. "Plunge your cock deep into me!"

In perfect synchronization, the boys moved into their own rhythm and stirs her insides. She feels their cocks slipping and sliding against each other as they plowed into her secret spot. Her legs spread in ecstasy and her toes were curling in sheer rapture. Her eyes were blissfully rolled back and she was biting her lower lip as she tries to savor this immense sensation.

Meanwhile, Xion went to Sora and Kairi after recovering from her orgasm. Sora was suckling on one of Kairi's teat while the cranberry student was balancing herself by placing her hands on his lean abs while she bounces on his cock. Xion cups Kairi's face, has her facing toward the raven haired student, and Xion presses her lips onto Kairi's. Since they were both so drunk in alcohol and in pleasure, Kairi didn't mind. Especially since that kiss heightens the pleasure for the redhead.

With Kairi rolling her hips and making out with Xion, Sora thrusts his hips up and plunge deeper into her hot and moist insides. Her walls were clenching him each time he shoves his length deep inside. As he thrusts his hips, he laps his tongue around her perky bud, flicking it and grinding it with his pearly whites. He plucked her teat a few times with his teeth before he tugs it with his mouth and lips.

Xion swallowed Kairi's moans as she deepens the kiss. She parted the redhead's lips with hers and delve her tongue deep into her moaning mouth. Kairi's cheeks matches the color of her hair. Xion reached her hand down and plays with Kairi's sensitive pearl. Sora groaned when he felt her walls tightening further. Xion rolls her pebble in between her fingers, sending jolts of ecstasy through her body.

With her mouth being caressed, her bud being played with, and her sweet spot being strike at, Kairi's body felt waves of pleasure surging through her. Sora burrowed his length deep into Kairi's womb, and floods her insides with his copious amount of his cream. Xion swallowed more of Kairi's loud moans when she, herself, receives her own orgasm. Her fluids rushed out and spills all over their crotch, making a creamy mess with their mixture of fluids.

Meanwhile, Riku and Vanitas were panting hard as much as they were thrusting their hips. The trio were panting into each other's damp, bare flesh. Their soft groans were ringing through her ears. Vanitas was biting down on her unscathed shoulder as he shoves his cock harder into her stuffed hole. In unison, the boys burrow their cocks deep into her hole, and her womb receives abundant amount of their cream.

Namine cried out in pleasure when she came from having them cum inside her. She feels so stuffed with their thick cocks spreading her walls apart and overfilling her uterus. Their semen exploded out of her hole and spills all over their cocks. The trio were softly panting to catch their breaths and recovering their stamina. She feels both of their rods going limp and flaccid inside her.

Laying back on the couch, naked and feeling spent, the six friends were feeling satisfied and happy that they did this. They felt no regrets from this. There was no awkward moments after the events. Their bonds haven't changed. And two people fell in love throughout this orgy event. Kairi snuggled up to Sora with the spiky haired student wrapping his arm around her and bringing her close to him.

Throughout the night, they were watching television by the fireplace, and then, one by one, they were dozing off in the nude. This is one summer they won't forget.

Did you like this chapter? Do you have any orgy stories for anyone in mind? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
